La Doncella y El Monstruo
by LauraDiaz
Summary: Edward de Masen, Duque del Castillo Cullen, es temido como si se tratara del mismísimo Diablo en la tierra de Wessex y, desde que los Reyes le concedieron un título nobiliario, aguarda, aburrido en su nuevo hogar, hasta que la Guerra llegue de nuevo y pueda tomar las armas. Summary completo a Dentro
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes No son míos, Pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**La Historia es una Adaptación así que tampoco es mía**

* * *

**Summary**

Edward de Masen, Duque del Castillo Cullen, es temido como si se tratara del mismísimo Diablo en la tierra de Wessex y, desde que los Reyes le concedieron un título nobiliario, aguarda, aburrido en su nuevo hogar, hasta que la Guerra llegue de nuevo y pueda tomar las armas. Pero ese tedio muy pronto se torna en demoníaco placer cuando dejan a la hija de su enemigo más odiado a las puertas de su castillo para que muera. Ahora, el monstruo espera a que llegue su hora para cobrarse la ansiada venganza.

Lady Isabella de Swan no sabe qué pensar del hombre que le ha salvado la vida, aunque no puede quitárselo de la cabeza. Habla como un tirano, haciendo honor a su cruel reputación, pero sus caricias son las de un hombre que esconde una ardiente pasión y que consiguen encender su lujuria en vez de temerle. Quizás ese infame monstruo no sea tan malo como aparenta…

* * *

**Soy nueva Escribiendo Así que Si encuentran Errores Disculpen, Empece con una Adaptación, Espero que les guste y les diré el nombre de la Autora al final de la Historia**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

Castillo de Cullen, Wessex, 819 d.C.

—¡Dios mío, Eleazar! ¡Creo que esta tierra de Wessex os está ablandando!

El tono de voz de Edward de Masen, duque de Cullen, era fuerte debido a la exasperación. Sabía que su tono de voz tenía una característica grave que reflejaba su procedencia de una cultura báltica que se encontraba a gran distancia hacia el noreste del condado sajón de Cullen. La herencia hacía que sus palabras nunca fueran suaves y sus labios, unidos en una línea, le hacían parecer una persona sin piedad. Edward lo hacía a propósito.

—Es irracional, viejo loco, que insistáis en que me quede un solo minuto más junto a esta pila de cadáveres de animales podridos. ¡No sé por qué pensasteis que me interesaría!

Su acento atemorizaba a todo el que estuviera a sus órdenes. De hecho, todo en él amedrentaba a sus hombres. Quería que los sajones le tuvieran miedo, porque así le obedecerían y le dejarían en paz. Llevaba un año en Wessex y de momento la cosa había funcionado.

Tampoco le habían enviado allí para hacer amigos.

Edward era el primer duque de Cullen, aunque era un cargo que no le gustaba. Si por él fuera, acabaría sus miserables días solo, en un castillo alejado de todo y de todos. O eso, o se metería de lleno, y encantado, en cualquier otra guerra.

Frunció el ceño, entrecerró los ojos con gesto de fastidio y no hizo ademán alguno de marcharse a hacer sus ejercicios diarios, aunque cerró los dedos sobre la empuñadura de su espada. En lugar de marcharse, se quitó el forro de piel del abrigo que llevaba sobre los hombros. La brisa levantaba el peso de su larga y lisa melena de pelo cobrizo poco a la moda que le llegaba a los hombros, mientras observaba con gesto ausente una hebra de pelo. Vestía a propósito las ropas paganas de quienes vivían en Danlaw, en lugar de adaptarse a la forma de vestir más "civilizada" de la nación de Wessex. Lo hacía para irritar las sensibilidades cristianas de sus vecinos sajones, y para atemorizar a aquellos hombres a los que se les obligaba a servir a sus órdenes.

_Sí, nada en mí tiene que ver con esta abominable tierra. Soy un hombre sin patria. Odio Wessex y odio la tierra de mi padre. Y odio la paz que mantienen las dos._

Edward alzó el brazo, tenso, haciendo un gesto al guarda que había sobre él, encaramado en la oscura piedra del muro de la empalizada. En su dedo, un anillo de ónice negro centelleaba, como un faro que el guarda pudiera ver. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca, el duque ordenó en silencio al caballero que izara la puerta exterior.

El sajón, joven y rubio, no dudó en obedecer las órdenes de su señor bárbaro. Como siempre, Edward sabía que el guarda le miraba intensamente, esperando ver cualquier tipo de movimiento, por leve que fuera. El hombre no le obedecía inmediatamente porque le tuviera respeto, sino por el miedo que le tenía. Ésa era la única razón por la que todos los guerreros sajones que habitaban en el castillo de Cullen obedecían sus órdenes: el miedo. Todos ellos habían escuchado los siniestros rumores que le siguieron desde su tierra, y jamás había hecho nada por ganarse su respeto o por que cambiaran la opinión que tenían de él.

Agitó el brazo con enfado, mostrando claramente su irritación. Edward sabía lo que era, sabía cómo era, y su intención era parecer monstruoso tanto en apariencia como en forma de ser. Teñía su bajocapa de lino del negro más oscuro. Aunque era evidente que el material era de buena calidad, carecía de los detalles perfectos con los que a algunos nobles frívolos les gustaba decorarla.

Las mangas de su túnica caían más allá de sus muñecas, por lo que se las recogía sobre el reverso de las manos. La bajocapa le quedaba holgada sobre el jubón negro que llevaba firmemente ajustado y cuya larga raja en el lateral dejaba entrever sus muslos. Mantenía la tela del jubón en su sitio con lazadas que se unían a ambos lados y llevaba un cinturón de cuero sobre ello, del que colgaba un cuchillo imponentemente afilado y un modesto bolsillo de cuero que contenía pequeñas piezas de sílex**(1) **para hacer fuego y una llave de metal que abría una puerta que sus sirvientes ni siquiera sabían que existía.

—¡Retiradla de una vez! Creo que habéis interrumpido mi entrenamiento matutino para ver nada más que basura fétida —le ordenó el duque a Eleazar, sólo para enfadarse aún más al ver que la puerta no se alzaba con la suficiente rapidez como para calmar su impaciencia. Apoyó la mano en la empuñadura de su espada, a modo de advertencia, hecho que no pasó desaparecido, pues otro caballero desapareció por el muro con la clara intención de ayudar al hombre que estaba izando la puerta. Edward se vanagloriaba de su difícil carácter—. ¡Argh!

Suspiró al ver que las bisagras de hierro de la puerta finalmente chirriaban, elevándose poco a poco. Empuñó la espada y frunció el ceño aún más. En lugar de observar la puerta, tenía la vista perdida en la empuñadura. La monstruosa y amplia espada que llevaba a la cintura estaba enfundada en una vaina de cuero y colgaba de una bandolera de cuero. La cinta cruzaba sobre el pecho, de manera que ante la mínima provocación pudiera desenfundar su arma sin problemas.

Aún enfadado, volvió a mirar a Eleazar mientras éste trataba de echar un buen vistazo a los animales en descomposición a través de la mirilla de la puerta. El siervo se volvió hacia el duque, observando la ropa del noble. Edward bajó la vista hacia lo que llevaba puesto, siendo consciente una vez más de cuan diferente era de los sajones.

Sobre la túnica llevaba un cinturón negro y plateado de lana, que le rodeaba la cintura y se ataba con un nudo en la parte de delante, de manera que los flecos sin decorar caían libremente sobre sus muslos. Llevaba el cuello de su bajocapa atado firmemente a su grueso cuello, de modo que su pecho quedara completamente oculto a la vista. Edward no se sentía obligado a llevar una sobrecapa más que en rarísimas ocasiones políticas. No necesitaba vestir esas formalidades a diario; pero en esas raras ocasiones, la sobrecapa era también negra, con muy pocos adornos plateados.

El único color que el ojo escrutiñador encontraría en Edward era el rocc de color claro, su capa de piel formada a partir del pellejo de varios lobos grises, y que habría teñido de negro con gusto, de ser por la evidente pérdida de tiempo y recursos que requeriría el trabajo. Tal y como era costumbre entre sus compañeros paganos, Edward llevaba la piel hacia dentro para que le diera calor.

—¡Por todos los santos! —rugió Edward, sin importarle quién le oyera. Varios de los siervos que merodeaban por allí se detuvieron en seco al oírle, hecho que hizo surgir automáticamente una ligera sonrisa de enrevesado placer en las comisuras de los labios. Los siervos tardaron un par de segundos más en volver a sus quehaceres, aliviados al comprobar que no eran la razón de su enfado.

Era un hecho conocido y aceptado por todos los habitantes del castillo de Cullen que Edward sólo había consentido en convertirse al cristianismo para complacer al rey Carlisle de Wessex, de acuerdo con lo establecido por el tratado de Wedmore**(2)** y el duque no hacía nada por disuadir sus creencias ni por convencerles de que su conversión fuera sincera. Que creyeran que era un diabólico monstruo enviado por el rey Aro para atormentarles.

La verdad era que a Edward no le preocupaba en exceso el dios cristiano, ni le preocupaban los múltiples dioses de sus antecesores. Tras la muerte de su esposa, hacía tres años, había perdido la fe; aunque, pensándolo bien, era muy posible que hubiera perdido la fe mucho antes.

Bajó la barbilla para observar con el ceño fruncido lo que sucedía por debajo de su enorme altura y arrugó la nariz con repugnancia cuando se levantó otra ráfaga de viento. El aire portaba un hedor tan profundo que, pese a estar acostumbrado a los campos de batalla, Edward no pudo ignorar el putrefacto olor. Su sonrisilla se tornó rápidamente en un gruñido. A pesar de su apariencia tosca, Edward era una persona limpia, influenciado como estaba por los particulares rituales de baño de la nación de su padre, los vikingos, e insistía en que en su casa todos siguieran su ejemplo y se bañaran al menos dos veces por semana; una costumbre pagana y prácticamente desconocida en las moradas de los sajones. Recibió algunas protestas al respecto, pero era imprescindible mantener olores como éste, a animal podrido, fuera de su casa.

Frunció el ceño, irritado, y trató sin éxito de determinar qué era exactamente lo que emitía ese olor nauseabundo.

—¿Qué es, Eleazar? Huele a carne en descomposición. ¿Quién sería capaz de dejar cadáveres a las puertas de mi casa, para que se pudran?

—Tal vez sea un sacrificio en honor al castillo —sugirió Eleazar, sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto serio, aunque la expresión del criado demostraba claramente lo poco que le convencía su argumento.

El año anterior, Eleazar había viajado con el duque a Wessex. Era un hombre de corta estatura, con poco pelo y un rostro amable oculto tras una cuidada barba. Su naturaleza alegre contrastaba con la de su oscuro y adusto señor; del mismo modo que su silueta redondeada era todo lo opuesto a la vigorosa apariencia de Edward. Además de ser el senescal del duque, era lo más parecido que tenía Edward a un amigo.

—No, no se debe a ningún sacrificio —respondió Edward, alzando la vista al cielo cambiante. Aún era temprano, pese a que el cielo era ya de un púrpura oscuro. Desenvainó la amplia espada en un movimiento suave y flexionó los músculos del brazo que la sostenía, distraído, rascando perezosamente la suciedad con la punta y, sonriendo con suficiencia, añadió—: Además, el prelado ha prohibido esas prácticas; según la Iglesia, se trata de una costumbre demasiado bárbara.

Suspiró, cerrando las manos en un puño y apretando los labios con fuerza. Al examinar el putrefacto montón más de cerca, descubrió que era en realidad un montón de pieles en forma algo extraña. Apoyó las manos firmemente en la cadera, clavó la vista en la punta de su espada, que aún estaba apoyada en el suelo.

La puerta de la fortaleza se detuvo sobre su cabeza, pero no hizo ademán de apartarse. La puerta era de madera maciza de roble inglés, unida con franjas de hierro. Los remaches puntiagudos que había en la parte inferior de la puerta eran de madera reforzada con hierro, que permitía que funcionaran como dientes de metal si se bajaba demasiado deprisa. Al ver los pinchos, pensó mórbidamente en la facilidad con que podrían partir a un hombre en dos.

En cuanto apartaron las puntas, Eleazar se acercó apresuradamente a la pila. El redondo cuerpo del senescal crujió con el esfuerzo que le llevó arrodillarse, haciendo que gruñera. Antes de acercarse a examinar las pieles, Eleazar se pasó por la frente la manga de la túnica marrón que llevaba, y se cubrió la nariz con el brazo.

Con gesto impaciente, Edward observó hacer a Eleazar desde un poco más atrás, negándose a enfundar la espada. El senescal se enderezó de un salto, sorprendido.

—Mi señor, creo que hay una doncella entre estas pieles. Creo haber visto las entrañas de un conejo sobre su pelo —gritó Eleazar a través de la manga de su túnica.

El criado volvió a pasarse la manga por la frente, antes de volverla a colocar delante de la nariz. Sus ojillos brillaban de preocupación. Con un gruñido despectivo, Eleazar retiró las tripas que había sobre el pelo de la doncella y las apartó lanzándolas lejos de allí, para retirar después con cautela y de igual forma el cadáver de un conejo y mostrar el rostro ensangrentado e hinchado de una doncella. Era imposible ver si respiraba o no.

A lo lejos, sólo se oía el sonido de la batalla y del chocar de las espadas de los guerreros que practicaban. Una bandada de pájaros salvajes volaba en lo alto del cielo, buscando refugiarse del cielo cambiante, haciéndoles llegar el suave sonido de su piar. Ninguno de aquellos sonidos agradó al duque, que no apartaba los ojos de Eleazar.

—¿Una doncella? ¿Ahí? ¿Que apesta a tripas de animal muerto? —Edward observó el bosque que rodeaba su castillo. Se oía con claridad el zumbido de los insectos por la mañana, y los cerdos colorados que había junto a los muros del castillo pacían tranquilos; tampoco detectó movimiento alguno entre las ramas baldías de los árboles. Por fin, satisfecho por que la doncella estuviera sola, volvió a centrar su atención en Eleazar, negándose a mostrar ningún interés en la doncella.

—Despertadla y haced que siga su camino. —Su voz era fría y no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ayudar a la joven—. Si está muerta, quemadla, pues no toleraré ese espantoso olor en mi empalizada**(3)**.

—¿No deberíamos mirar a ver quién es primero? Tal vez quien la esté buscando siga por aquí. ¿Negaríais a los suyos el derecho a enterrarla en condiciones? —protestó con cautela Eleazar.

—¡Haced lo que os ordeno! —insistió Edward con voz queda. Pese a no haber alzado la voz, vio que los caballeros que patrullaban el muro observaban con curiosidad a la joven. Sus susurros llegaron hasta sus oídos, aunque no pudo distinguir qué decían. Tampoco lo necesitaba. Era más que probable que la doncella fuera una joven sajona, y querrían saber de quién se trataba, pues no faltaba ninguna de las del castillo. No necesitaba este dolor de cabeza, su vida ya era suficientemente complicada.

Irritado como estaba, Edward vio que el anciano vacilaba y bajó la voz hasta hacerla un susurro:

—¿Está muerta?

—No lo sé, mi señor. —Eleazar se agachó para tocar a la joven, antes de volver a dirigirse a su señor—: No responde.

Edward intentó controlar su exasperación y repitió su primera orden, alzando la voz intencionadamente para acallar los murmullos de los caballeros. Su acento grave hizo que las palabras sonaran aún más letales.

—Entonces está muerta. Quemadla, no quiero que su cadáver llene el castillo de enfermedades.

Eleazar le miró, buscando en la cara del duque algún signo de compasión, pero Edward se negaba a dejarse llevar por la piedad. Era mucho más fácil ser temido que ser amado; mucho más fácil estar muerto por dentro que tener sentimientos.

Suspirando profundamente, el criado se arrodilló junto a la joven. El duque se hizo a un lado, desde donde la veía mejor; era joven y tenía claros signos de violencia. Le habían arrancando las ropas y su pelo era una maraña de suciedad y, probablemente, de sangre también.

Eleazar gritó por encima del hombro, lo suficientemente alto para asegurarse de que los caballeros que les observaban también le escucharan:

—No señor, creo que respira. No está muerta, sino inconsciente.

El duque frunció el ceño; sabía que el criado esperaba que no dejara morir a una joven sajona, en especial con tantos soldados por testigos. De haber sucedido aquello hacía una década, Edward habría ordenado llevar a la doncella herida adentro, para que la curaran. Se habría preocupado por sus heridas, habría consultado a sus médicos y habría permanecido junto a ella hasta que mejorara. Pero aquellos días habían quedado atrás y el duque ya no se permitía preocuparse así. La vida le había enseñado un par de duras lecciones.

Se frotó la ceja y se retiró un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre los ojos. Pasó el peso de una pierna a otra y no contestó a su criado. Le habría gustado que la doncella desapareciera pues no la quería en su casa.

—¿Queréis que la deje pudrirse aquí, delante de vuestra puerta? ¿O preferís que la lleve dentro? —Eleazar, de pie, se enfrentaba con valentía e irritación a la mirada de su señor.

A Edward no le gustó el tono insolente de su criado, y el sarcasmo de sus palabras no pasó desapercibido. Apretó los dientes y preguntó, con cierta esperanza:

—¿Está medio muerta?

—No lo sé. —El criado volvió a pasar la mirada de su señor a la lastimosa joven. Un trueno retumbó a lo lejos, su violento ritmo resonó por el cielo púrpura. El hombre tomó otro animal muerto que había sobre la joven y lo apartó.

—Comprobadlo —ordenó Edward con aburrimiento mientras envainaba la espada. El sentimiento más fácil era el enfado y Edward se aferró a él. Se le encogieron las tripas y alzó los ojos al cielo; una gota de lluvia le cayó sobre la nariz—. Daos prisa, Eleazar.

Eleazar le tomó el pulso a la joven.

—Es probable que viva si la llevamos dentro ya mismo.

Ante la sospecha de que le estuviera mintiendo, el duque dio una vuelta a su alrededor con frustración y los brazos en jarras. Estiró el cuello, en círculos, hasta que le crujió, pensando en el futuro de la joven.

Todos los que había sobre la empalizada empezaban a marcharse para refugiarse de la lluvia. Un joven escudero pasó corriendo junto a Edward, seguido de cerca por unos cuantos chuchos; el chiquillo rió cuando uno de los chuchos, especialmente feo, se puso en su camino y le hizo caer a los pies del duque; pero su sonrisa se tornó en verdadero pavor cuando alzó la vista. El duque le gruñó y el chico salió corriendo de allí; la lluvia caía con más fuerza, golpeando el suelo con su fuerte melodía.

—Le han debido de dar una buena paliza —dijo Eleazar—. Creo que lo mejor sería llevarla dentro y cobijarla de la lluvia, o no creo que sobreviva a la noche. Puedo preparar uno de los aposentos del piso superior, si así lo deseáis.

Pese a lo mucho que le gustaría ordenar que la dejaran fuera, Edward no podía hacer eso. Se maldijo en silencio y lanzó una risa despectiva.

Todo esto por ser un auténtico monstruo.

—De acuerdo —concedió Edward a su pesar. Dejó de dar vueltas y se volvió para marcharse, con la intención de dejar que Eleazar se hiciera cargo de la mujer.

—Esperad, mi señor. —La urgencia de la voz de Eleazar le detuvo.

—¿Sí? —Edward empuñó de nuevo su espada.

—Mi señor, parece que la joven es una dama.


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

**Los Personajes No son míos, (Ya Quisiera xD) Pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**La Historia Es una Adaptación Así que tampoco es mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al Final de la historia**

* * *

—¿Quién es, Eleazar? ¿Por qué ha venido? Creo que es un mal presagio.

Edward recorría un cuarto del salón principal, se giraba y volvía a recorrerlo, con inquietud. Siempre que algo le preocupaba, paseaba. Mantenía las manos fuertemente pegadas a los costados y se movía en círculos, sin detener los pies ni un segundo.

_¿Quién dejaría a una dama a las puertas de mi castillo para que muriera? ¿Quién se atrevería a conspirar contra mí?_

Entrecerró los ojos y se peinó el pelo hacia atrás con impaciencia, acuchillando el aire con la palma de la mano.

—Mi señor, no creéis en los presagios —dijo Eleazar con lógica. El duque gruñó y, en cuanto hubo acabado su pequeña diatriba, el criado continuó—: Así que es imposible que sea uno malo.

Por toda respuesta, Edward refunfuñó y siguió paseando. Sus pies pisoteaban las pajas que había sobre el suelo de piedra y se llevó la mano al cuchillo que llevaba a la cintura.

—He puesto a Carmen al cargo de su señoría. Le han debido de dar una buena paliza y puede que tarde varios días en recuperarse de sus heridas, pero Carmen cree que se recuperará. —La perpleja declaración de Eleazar no era lo que el duque buscaba. De forma sarcástica, el hombre añadió—: Gracias a su generosidad, mi señor, se recuperará sin problemas.

_¿Señoría? Esta mujer es tan noble como vos, Eleazar._

Edward se giró a observar al imprudente criado. Desenfundó el cuchillo con premura y lo lanzó por el aire, incrustando la hoja en un tocón de madera que había sobre una mesa cercana.

Eleazar se dirigió a por el cuchillo sin parecer impresionado. Tiró con fuerza para sacarlo del tocón y se lo devolvió a su señor. Edward lo recogió sin hacer ningún comentario y lo enfundó en el cinturón. Si no llevara tanto tiempo a su servicio, el duque habría considerado la posibilidad de echar a Eleazar de su castillo pero, en lugar de eso, pasó por alto la imprudente sonrisa de suficiencia del hombre y se puso a andar de nuevo.

—También parece que la dama se haya caído sobre un montón de estiércol, o la hayan tirado ahí. Creo que convendría preguntar a los campesinos que trabajan con los cerdos —le aconsejó Eleazar—. He dado instrucciones para que la bañen y le cosan ropas nuevas.

—No, no desperdiciéis el tiempo cosiendo para la intrusa. Limitaos a arreglar las ropas que llevaba puestas —ordenó Edward con un vigoroso golpe de muñeca.

El duque pensó en la apestosa capa que llevaba. Mientras la introducían en el castillo, distinguió el corte fino de sus vestimentas, pese a que estaban destrozadas. No había querido acercarse demasiado a ella, así que se había abstenido de inspeccionarla más de cerca, pero además de haberse caído sobre estiércol, la habían cubierto con los cadáveres podridos de conejos destripados, que había ordenado quemar en cuanto se los hubieron quitado de encima. Aún creía poder percibir su asqueroso olor en el aire por donde los caballeros habían pasado para subirla a uno de los aposentos.

Su voz sonó excepcionalmente alta en la desértica sala y se volvió para mirar a su criado.

—No me corresponde cuidar de ella, ni deseo hacerlo. Quiero que se marche en cuanto despierte. ¡Ya se ha quedado más de lo debido!

—Mi señor —asintió Eleazar; no le gustaba la idea de deshacerse de la joven, pero sabía que no podía insistir en el tema.

Al criado no le impresionó la furiosa demostración del duque; estaba más que acostumbrado a los cambios de humor del noble. Nadie que le viera recorrer la sala una y otra vez pensaría que el noble estaba inquieto, pues Edward parecía un monstruo y se le consideraba como tal. Pero Eleazar le conocía bien. Tal vez el noble pareciera disfrutar de su crueldad, pero la realidad era que le aterraba cualquier cosa que irrumpiera en su enfadado mundo.

—¡Argh! —gritó el duque con rabia.

Justo entonces, Eleazar vio que una de las criadas sajonas entraba en la sala con una bandeja con copas de vino. Alice era una chiquilla preciosa y llena de vida, aunque bastante recatada. Su esbelta figura se balanceó al detenerse con nerviosismo. Apartó sus redondos ojos de la humareda de polvo y paja que levantaba su señor en su loco caminar. Dio un apresurado paso hacia atrás y desapareció por la puerta de la cocina, totalmente inconsciente de que Eleazar había visto su apresurada retirada.

Eleazar sacudió la cabeza, apenado; odiaba el temor que el duque provocaba en la gente de Cullen. La mayor parte del tiempo los criados pasaban a su lado de puntillas y se esforzaban en cumplir con sus tareas aunque él no estuviera cerca. Como Alice, que intentaba poner la mesa para la comida mientras se suponía que el duque debía de estar fuera del castillo.

Eleazar sabía qué murmuraban, y sabía que Edward se lo merecía por su exaltado temperamento; al igual que sabía que, si el duque dejara de compadecerse, llegaría a ser mucho mejor líder. Tras sus muchos años de servicio, Eleazar se había acostumbrado a la forma de ser de su señor y, pese a que ahora todo el mundo temía a Edward, Eleazar sabía que no siempre había sido así. Hubo una época en que el duque era bastante encantador, pero esos tiempos se habían ido para siempre y, en el lugar del hombre encantador, había ahora un monstruo autoerigido.

Eleazar sacudió la cabeza, apartando los ojos de la puerta a la cocina por la que criada desaparecía. Volvió a centrar la atención en la discusión que estaban teniendo.

—¿Quién es? —le preguntó el duque—. ¿No reconocéis el blasón de su capa?

Eleazar estaba contento de que Lord Masen permitiera que la mujer se quedara hasta que se hubiera recuperado, sabedor de que, cuando llegara el momento, podría lidiar con Edward y su afán por desterrarla del castillo. Sin embargo, le preocupaba que el duque actuara de forma tan despiadada en público, aunque allí no había nadie para escuchar su perorata. Al ver que su señor requería una respuesta, Eleazar suspiró.

—No lo sé, mi señor. Han arrancado el blasón de la capa, así que no puedo ver a qué familia pertenece. —Y escondiendo el destello de picardía de su expresión, el criado continuó—: A mi parecer, es una dama muy guapa.

—¿Con el rostro lleno de moratones? —preguntó Edward, alzando una ceja con incredulidad antes de descartar la idea con una mano. Dejó de dar vueltas y dio varios pasos hacia delante, hasta quedarse cara a cara con su criado—. Me da igual cómo sea la dama. Preferiría que estuviera muerta, para poder quemarla y deshacerme de ella y del apestoso olor que ha traído.

—Mi señor —asintió de nuevo Eleazar, comprendiéndole. Consiguió disimular la mirada cáustica que le dirigía y ocultó su sonrisa.

—Tal vez sea una ladrona, y por eso su ropa está destrozada. Puede que le robara la capa a una noble a la que asesinara. Estoy seguro de que el Ealdorman**(1)** Baudoin, esa cabra incompetente, convencerá a la Witan**(2)** y nos acusará de haberla ayudado. No me extrañaría que Alfred y su Ejecito nos colgaran junto a ella en la horca. — Edward entrecerró los ojos y su mirada se hizo más dura, como si estuviera considerando qué hacer—. He cambiado de opinión, llevadla a la campiña y abandonadla allí. Hemos hecho lo posible por ella.

—Eso sería asesinato; es imposible que sobreviva en la campiña sin ayuda —protestó Eleazar con el tono grave que sabía que molestaba a su señor. No le iba a obligar a hacer nada movido por el enfado ni por el miedo, y no tenía ninguna intención de llevar a cabo sus crueles órdenes.

—Muy bien —concedió Edward con desdén. Le gruñó con fiereza a Eleazar y su boca se curvó en una mueca maliciosa—. Dadle de comer y de beber, después llevadla al campo y dejadla en alguna cabaña. Que cualquier otro se encargue de ella, no cobijaré a ninguna ladrona asesina, ¡no quiero verme involucrado!

—¿No habéis pensado que, tal vez, la noble víctima sea mi señora? ¿Preferirías que el rey os apuntara por no haberla socorrido? ¿Os atreveríais a dirigir la cólera de Alfred que caería sobre nuestras cabezas? ¿Total, por qué? ¿Por el irrisorio precio de un poco de pan y agua? ¿Por el poco tiempo que le lleva a Carmen ocuparse de ella? Ni que fuerais vos quien se encarga de ella; ni siquiera tenéis que verla si no queréis. —Eleazar sonrió al ver que tenía la atención de su señor. Se rascó la cabeza medio calva antes de mirar audazmente a su señor—. Tal vez mi señora sea inocente.

El comentario recibió el iracundo gruñido que Eleazar esperaba. Se estremeció ante el destello de dolor que vio en la cara del duque. Sin embargo, el sentimiento fue tan breve que Eleazar se preguntó si no se lo habría imaginado. A lo largo de los años, Edward había ido mostrando cada vez menos sus emociones, hasta que el criado dejó de acordarse del dolor profundamente arraigado que sabía que residía en el duque.

—Ninguna mujer es inocente, especialmente si se trata de una noble. No va con su naturaleza ladina. Creo que la traición de la que son capaces sobrepasa con creces la del hombre —declaró Edward. Debido al enfado, sus ojos parecieron tornarse de un negro sobrenatural y la voz se le quebró. Subiendo y bajando el pecho, continuó en un susurro—: Si no es culpable de asesinato, lo será de cualquier otra cosa. Todas las mujeres lo son. Tal vez por eso la abandonaron para que muriera.

—Puede que ésta sea inocente —insistió Eleazar con voz suave. Además, ¿os atreveríais a hacer enfadar al rey Alfred cuando vivimos en sus tierras, a su merced? Antes de condenarla a muerte, creo que al menos deberíais tratar de descubrir quién es; puede que el rey os recompense por vuestra caballerosa hazaña. —¿Más recompensa que ésta? —resopló

—¿Más recompensa que ésta? —resopló Edward, abarcando con un gesto la sala principal del castillo de Cullen. Pasó los dedos por la línea de su visión para apartar la polvorienta piedra negra de las paredes y la paja sucia que cubría el suelo. La sala estaba desordenada y llena de polvo, tal y como ordenaba Edward que permaneciera—. Creo que no necesito más recompensas del rey. Un título vacío y tierra extranjera es más que de sobra para vivir en paz en Wessex hasta que empiece la guerra que seguro que vendrá.

Eleazar rió con ironía y trató de ocultar su decepción por la actitud del duque, pero cada vez se le hacía más difícil soportar el temperamento de aquel hombre.

—Este tiempo de paz no puede durar para siempre. Pronto volverán a comenzar las muertes y entonces, tal vez encontréis vuestra propia paz cuando hundáis vuestra maldita espada en la sangre de los sajones, sin importaros el haber convivido con ellos durante un año.

—Sí, dentro de poco nos abriremos paso hasta la frontera luchando, o moriremos en el intento. —Edward sonrió ante la perspectiva. Eleazar hizo una mueca; pero el duque no se dio cuenta—. Aunque no me importa demasiado volver. ¿Qué decís? ¿Deberíamos dirigirnos al sur en vez de ello, y unirnos a los francos o incluso a los moros? ¿Creéis que Aro se daría cuenta si nos marcháramos esta misma noche?

—Sí; creo que si su tratado de paz se rompiera porque el rehén más preciado del rey Carlisle desaparece, se daría cuenta. —Eleazar sacudió la cabeza en protesta—. No seré la causa de una nueva guerra.

—Ya, pero yo tengo que ser la de la paz —murmuró Edward con enfado. El duque había repetido en numerosas ocasiones que cualquier cosa sería mejor que perder el tiempo en un lugar que no le atraía en absoluto. Señalando a Eleazar con el dedo, el duque preguntó—: ¿Creéis que importaría si cualquiera de los otros rehenes desapareciera? Yo creo que los reyes ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Por todos los demonios, probablemente a estas alturas los demás hayan vuelto ya a casa.

—Es culpa vuestra, y de nadie más, que estéis aquí. Vos pedisteis que os enviaran como prisionero; así que vos mismo os hicisteis la prisión. —Eleazar apenas mostró compasión al recordarle al duque su situación. Edward sacudió la mano en un gesto de fastidio. Eleazar y algunos de los otros no habían tenido más opción que venir a tierra extranjera, pero a Edward le habían dado una opción. Por pequeña que fuera—. Hicisteis vuestro propio pacto con el rey, y ahora debéis vivir con ello y con la responsabilidad que conlleva. Y si esa responsabilidad implica que viváis aquí en paz, eso es lo que haréis.

—¡Argh! —Edward echó humo con un gruñido sobrenatural volvió a señalar al criado con el dedo. Sus ojos se oscurecieron y parecieron salírsele de las órbitas. Gruñendo, la cara del duque se trocó en la de una bestia asquerosa y, durante unos minutos que parecieron eternos, no se movió de dónde estaba. Después, retirando el dedo de nuevo, dijo—: ¡De acuerdo! Puede quedarse. Pero os ocupareis de ella vos y me avisaréis en cuanto se despierte o se haya muerto. No quiero saber nada de ella hasta entonces.

—Sí, mi señor. —Eleazar se rascó la barbilla para disimular su sonrisa. Respiró hondo, contento por su pequeña victoria.

—¡Y lavadla! No quiero que apeste el castillo con su hedor. —La voz de Edward atravesó el aire mientras observaba el hueco de la escalera.

—Sí, mi señor. Como deseéis. —Eleazar se inclinó, pasándose la manga por la frente.

—No, si fuera lo que deseo, no estaría aquí. —Edward se dirigió a la puerta y sólo se volvió para ladrar—: ¡Voy a retomar mis ejercicios

—¡Pero mi señor, la tormenta! —le llamó Eleazar. Demasiado tarde, una manta de lluvia apareció tras el duque cuando atravesó la puerta En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Edward desapareció en la tormenta de la mañana.

La sonrisa de Eleazar no desapareció al volverse hacia el hueco de la escalera. Subió con paso ligero las estrechas escaleras que llevaban al dormitorio de la doncella. Con cada paso, el manojo de llaves que llevaba al cincho entonaba una alegre melodía metálica. Hacía tiempo que no veía a Edward incómodo, y el viejo senescal supo que el duque ya estaba vendido.

—¿Así que mi señor deja que la pobre chica se quede? —pregunto Carmen cuando Eleazar entró en la lúgubre habitación para comprobar qué tal estaba su huésped. Pequeños rizos de canoso pelo pelirrojo brotaban de su cabeza, botando con cada uno de sus vigorosos movimientos—. ¿Podemos trasladarla de este cuarto a uno más apropiado?

—Sí, Carmen, puede quedarse. —Eleazar sonrió tristemente, ignorando su última pregunta e inclinándose para dar a la mujer un beso breve y cariñoso en la mejilla. Se dirigió hacia el estrecho ventanuco que había en la pared y observó los rayos que iluminaban el cielo. Eleazar vio la silueta del duque con claridad. Edward acuchillaba el aire con su espada mientras la lluvia empapaba sus ropas. El noble se ejercitaba luchando contra una criatura imaginaria. Sacudió la cabeza irónicamente; Eleazar sabía que con quien de verdad luchaba su señor era contra los demonios del pasado. Sabía que, tristemente, el demonio resultaría vencedor—. Os dije que la dejaría quedarse.

—No, apuesto a que le convencisteis. ¿Os pidió primero que la abandonarais en el bosque? —Carmen suspiró casi con melancolía y se pasó la mano por la mejilla regordeta en la que había recibido el beso.

Carmen era una mujer grandona, pero llevaba su exceso de peso con una gracia tan enérgica que le hacía parecer mucho menor. Sus miembros estaban en constante movimiento: ordenando un poco por aquí, enderezando otro poco por allá. Sin embargo, nunca parecía limpiar demasiado y se pasaba el día haciendo un montón de pequeñas naderías.

—No —se rió Eleazar, sacudiendo la cabeza ante su astucia.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó Carmen, sorprendida, y retiró la mano de la mejilla para retorcer el delantal con las manos. Siguió la mirada de Eleazar hacia su paciente.

—Dijo que la dejáramos en la campiña —comentó Eleazar secamente.

—Sabía que diría algo así. —Carmen se sacudió con una suave sonrisa. Su cuerpo se movió con nerviosismo para remeter las sábanas sobre su carga inmóvil—. ¿Qué más dijo? ¿Que dejáramos a la pobre criatura desnuda?

—No, quiere que arreglemos sus ropas. No quiere proporcionarle más de lo estrictamente necesario. —Eleazar se movió hacia delante, respirando con dificultad—. Y no me atreví a preguntar si podíamos trasladarla, pues suficiente trabajo me ha costado que aceptara tenerla aquí. Creo que sólo aceptó para no enfadar al rey Carlisle y poner en peligro el tratado. Asegura no importarle la paz, pero creo que miente; se miente a sí mismo. Ya desde niño, no podía soportar las luchas que desgarraban el país; por eso trabajó tanto por conseguir la paz mientras estaba al servicio del rey Aro.

Carmen asintió con tristeza.

—Pero cuando su mujer no le dejaba vivir en paz en su casa, dejó de intentarlo y se fue a la guerra. Esperemos que Lady Tanya no le arrancara toda la compasión. Creo entrever un rayito de su antiguo ser de vez en cuando. —Eleazar se volvió a mirar a la doncella, sacudiendo la cabeza con pena y apartándose del ventanuco. La joven no se movía, ni siquiera se revolvía en sueños. Se colocó junto a la mujer y la examinó durante unos segundos, antes de continuar—: Mi señor cree que podría ser una ladrona asesina

—No —dijo Carmen con cierta consternación—. No hay más que mirarla. Me apuesto el cuello a que es una dama. En cuanto sus dedos se hayan curado, serán tan suaves como un bote de crema. Esta criatura no es una vulgar ladrona.

—Ya —estuvo de acuerdo Eleazar con un suave asentimiento de cabeza. Observó con pena el rostro joven y apaleado de la mujer. Tenía la piel llena de moratones, los ojos hinchados completamente cerrados y las facciones tan oscuras y distorsionadas que ni siquiera podían distinguirse las líneas a cada lado de la nariz. Lo que es peor, había visto la forma en que sus ropas le habían sido arrancadas del pecho; no se atrevía ni a pensar en lo que era más que probable que le hubieran hecho—. ¿Sobrevivirá? Le dije a su señoría que sí; no quería concederle la excusa para no ayudarla. Creo que si sospechara que está al borde de la muerte, le daría la espalda.

—No lo sé. Creo que depende de las ganas que tenga de vivir. Si no quiere vivir, morirá. —Carmen suspiró—. Me quedaré con ella y la vigilaré. Por favor, ordenad a las chicas que se hagan cargo de mis tareas.

—Sí, ya lo he hecho. —Eleazar entrecerró los ojos, examinándola en profundidad, y retiró la colcha de la garganta amoratada de la joven. Frunció la frente; parecía que la hubieran estrangulado—. Mi señor la ha dejado a mi cargo hasta que se despierte. Cuando lo haga, quiere hablar con ella.

—Creo que a mi señor le aterra que esté aquí porque es una mujer, y una mujer de su clase, además. —Sí, yo también lo creo. No me creyó cuando le dije que era una belleza. —La verdad era que Eleazar sólo veía la línea del esbelto cuerpo de la dama dibujado a través de la colcha y sus labios rellenos, pero sólo había dicho que era guapa para molestar a su señor. Soltó la colcha, que volvió a su posición original, cubriendo el cuello de la mujer noble. Se acarició el pelo enjuto del bigote con el dedo.

—No sería bonito que hubiera llegado aquí para derretir el maleficio que asola el corazón del señor? -suspiro Carmen con melancolía-. Sí, y hasta el maleficio de este castillo; así el Monstruo de Cullen nos dejaría de una vez por todas.

—Sois una soñadora romántica, querida niña. —Eleazar beso brevemente la frente de Carmen y se volvió para marcharse— Avisadme en cuanto se despierte.

—Sí Eleazar, eso haré. -Carmen reía como una chiquilla cuando cerró la puerta. Desde fuera del cuarto, pudo oír que decía—: Pobre niña, no sabes en qué te has metido viniendo aquí.

La gigantesca espada ancha de prácticas acuchilló el aire con fuerza rugió con la intensa fiereza de un bárbaro al levantar la desafilada cuchilla por encima de la cabeza y su eco resonó por toda la empalizada. Embistió contra el caballero sajón utilizando los largos movimientos cortantes del ataque vikingo, algo que hacía tiempo que no ponía en práctica.

El campo de ejercicio resonaba con los gruñidos de los dos combatientes, y sus gritos cargados de esfuerzo sólo se veían superados por los gritos de ánimo de los espectadores. Edward disfrutaba de la libertad de su ejercicio matutino. Los soldados que observaban se empujaban los unos a los otros, luchando por hacerse un hueco desde el que ver mejor, y los jóvenes escuderos y pajes observaban al combatiente extranjero con la boca abierta.

El sol era excepcionalmente abrasador, pero el duque no se había quitado la capa, y se le pegaba a la espalda empapada de sudor al mover la mano por encima de la cabeza, haciendo girar la espada enloquecido. Era un movimiento destinado a aterrorizar al oponente; no era más que un sencillo truco, pero funcionaba casi siempre.

Aro le había prohibido que enseñara demasiadas cosas a los soldados sajones, no fueran a ganar ventaja contra su ejército de vikingos (en caso de que hubiera una nueva guerra), pero no parecía mucho problema. A los sajones les gustaba más luchar a su manera y con sus propias armas; preferían utilizar una espada más pequeña en la guerra, que pudieran lanzar contra sus adversarios, en lugar de acuchillar.

El caballero poco diestro contra el que luchaba Edward no parecía tener muchas opciones ante su experimentado señor. Sin embargo, Jasper se movía con valentía a la luz de la inminente derrota. La fina espada sajona que llevaba el guerrero había sido construida para que no pesara demasiado, de manera que fuera más fácil de manejar, pero no podía nada contra el peso de la espada ancha con la que Edward cortaba el aire una y otra vez. La espada más débil se rompió en dos y su filo cayó al suelo.

Los soldados murmuraron con comprensión al ver que la espada del vikingo no había sufrido daño alguno. El contrincante del duque se quedó mirando su espada sorprendido antes de arrojar la empuñadura inservible al suelo. Agarrado a su escudo, aguardó el siguiente golpe devastador.

Edward sabía que los caballeros sajones ocultaban su miedo al ver la enigmática forma en que se movía. La ancha espada se fundió con su brazo y la blandió con la facilidad de la práctica. Aunque no estuviera afilada, una espada podía ser letal si se usaba correctamente. El duque no pensaba en matarle mientras se acercaba. En el fragor de la batalla, la mayoría de los caballeros aspiraban a luchar con valentía, pero Edward se reía de la Muerte en su cara, retándola a que viniera y se lo llevara. De alguna forma, quería que viniera buscarle.

El duque rugió con evidente hostilidad al ver que su adversario caía al suelo bajo él. Si Jasper quería ir algún día a la guerra, debería aprender a sobrevivir; siendo compasivo con él no le ayudaba. Edward no sabía por qué le importaba, pero si enseñaba a un hombre, lo haría bien. Además, aunque se resistiera a admitirlo, Jasper le gustaba.

El duque golpeó con fuerza el escudo del derrotado caballero, partiendo la gruesa madera. Del impacto, el brazo de Jasper fue a dar contra el suelo. El hombre gruñó de miedo al ver que sus dos defensas estaban rotas en el suelo y que no tenía con qué protegerse.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó el vencido, presa del pánico. Jasper rodó por el suelo, fuera del alcance de la espada del duque. Su espalda sudorosa y desnuda se llenó enseguida de suciedad, y abrió los ojos marrones de miedo—. ¡Deteneos!

Edward sacudió la cabeza, saliendo de su aturdimiento cuando la niebla de la batalla se disipó. Confundido durante unos segundos, dejó caer la espada a un lado y alargó una mano para ayudar a Jasper a ponerse en pie. El duque le brindó un fugaz amago de sonrisa, más rígida y severa, y más dolorosa que agradable. Había estado a punto de matarle.

—Pensé que ibais a matarme. ¿Qué forma es esa de luchar, mi señor? —exclamó el hombre. Se pasó el antebrazo por las cejas sudorosas y se sacudió el torso desnudo—. ¡Estabais como poseído! Nunca os había visto así.

—Jasper —respondió Edward con una risa forzada. Consiguió mantener el tono grave de su voz, aunque por dentro temblara como una hoja—, la paz os hace decir esas cosas. Ha pasado demasiado tiempo desde la última vez que batallasteis.

—Tal vez tengáis razón, aunque no tengo el más mínimo reparo contra la paz, mi señor. Ciertamente la prefiero a tener que verme las con vos en el campo de batalla. —Jasper rió y se rascó la parte posterior de la cabeza. Frotándose los hombros, sonrió a Edward avergonzadamente—. Pero creo que es probable que la preciosa Alice me esté ablandando.

—¿Alice? —Edward frunció el ceño. El sudor le caía por las cejas y hacía que la bajocapa negra se le pegara a la piel, pues el color atraía el calor del sol.

El duque tiró de la capa y se la pasó por encima de la cabeza en un solo movimiento. Jasper fijó la vista en el suelo al verle. Tragó salíva y se agachó para recoger los restos de sus armas, sólo para entretenerse llevándoselas al escudero.

Edward casi nunca se descamisaba para hacer ejercicio, pese que muchos de sus hombres luchaban así. El duque no se ocultaba tras sus ropas porque fuera demasiado pudoroso, sino por la forma en que le miraban cuando no lo hacía. Vio con acostumbrada indiferencia cómo Jasper apartaba los ojos de él; el joven procuraba no mirar el torso desnudo de su señor.

—¿Alice? —preguntó de nuevo Edward al ver que el chico, no le contestaba. Hizo un gesto al resto de sus hombres para que continuaran con sus prácticas y le hizo señas a un muchacho para que le trajera su espada de verdad, que empuñó con firmeza en cuanto le hubo dado la espada roma al chico. No le gustaba perder de vista su espada ni un minuto—. ¿La de la cocina?

—La misma, sí—admitió Jasper con un brillo indicador de anticipo y miedo en los ojos. Tragó saliva con fuerza—. Quiero hablaros de ella.

Edward observó al caballero que tenía enfrente. Jasper era joven y no había visto muchas guerras, pero prometía y formaba parte del acuerdo al que había llegado con el rey Carlisle. Era uno de los hombres de confianza del rey sajón, y debía servir como uno de los caballeros de mayor rango del ejército de Edward. Al duque no le importó el acuerdo, pues le gustaba aquel hombre. Jasper había demostrado ser leal, trabajador y un alumno astuto. Sin embargo, era también un apuesto chico por el que la mayoría de las féminas se sentían atraídas. Sin duda alguna, cualquier criada maquinadora vería en él un buen marido por el que luchar. Esa era la razón por la que el duque odiaba ver que se casaba tan pronto, pues sabía que el caballero iba a pedirle la mano de Alice.

Aquellos últimos días, Edward había observado con poco interés los flirteos de Jasper y Alice. ¿Qué más le daba que sus siervos tuvieran amantes? No obstante, no se había dado cuenta de que las intenciones del joven hubieran ido tan rápido. Ahora entendía por qué se había mostrado tan dispuesto a luchar contra él en un combate simulado, pese al humor de perros del duque.

Sí, porque no hay nada más angustioso para un hombre que sentirse atrapado por una mujer; especialmente por una mujer por la que se siente especial cariño. Por eso deberían concertar los matrimonios; es la única forma de que una alianza de esas magnitudes llegue a buen término.

—No, Jasper. Ahora no —dijo Edward, girándose para marcharse. Sintió una oleada de dolor en el estómago e ignoró la culpabilidad que sentía al darle la espalda al joven—. Tengo mucho que hacer; hoy no puedo daros consejo.

—Pero —suplicó Jasper, pero el duque le ignoró.

Edward se apartó de él, despidiéndole.

—Seguid con vuestros ejercicios; la próxima vez que nos veamos quiero ver más progresos en vuestra destreza con la espada.

El duque gruñó cuando el joven trató nuevamente de detenerle. Salió del campo de ejercicio y se dirigió a la sala principal a por una jarra de cerveza, golpeando con fuerza el suelo al andar. Se le removieron las entrañas al entrar en el castillo. Había estado a punto de matarle por nada.

Edward vaciló antes de atravesar la puerta que llevaba a la sala principal, tomando aire para calmarse al pensar en la falta de control que acababa de demostrar en el campo de prácticas. Al entrar en la sombra de la sala, estrujó su túnica húmeda con el puño y se secó la frente antes de pasar la tela por la nuca. Levantó la pesada y larga mata de pelo que se le pegaba a la espalda.

La sala era más fresca que la empalizada. Ninguna de las dos chimeneas que había, una a cada lado de la sala, estaba prendida. Debido a ello, la lúgubre sala no estaba iluminada más que por las velas y los delgados rayos de luz que entraban por los ventanucos del techo.

La sala principal necesitaba urgentemente un lavado de cara, pero el duque no había ordenado que se hiciera desde que le dieron la propiedad, hacía ya casi un año. Edward sabía que era extrañamente contradictorio que ordenara a los criados lavarse y, sin embargo, permitiera que su casa no lo estuviera. Las telas de araña colgaban de las vigas del techo. Los adornos de la sala, en su día espirales maravillosas, no eran ya más que delgados trazos de lo que fueron. La maraña de paja que cubría el suelo, pese a no oler, estaba ya vieja y llena de polvo.

Se había improvisado una plataforma elevada en un lado de la sala, hecha de la misma piedra negra con que se había construido el resto del castillo, y en lo alto se habían colocado cuatro majestuosas sillas para él y cualquier honorable huésped al que pudiera considerar suficientemente honorable como para compartir mesa con él. Normalmente cenaba allí solo. La mesa de comedor que había sobre la plataforma era la única mesa permanente de la sala. Las mesas y bancos que había más abajo, donde cenaban los siervos y soldados, podían moverse, y las criadas y lacayos debían desmontarlas entre comida y comida.

Al fondo de la sala colgaban las cortinas, tras las cuales los soldados dormían sobre pilas de paja. Los criados que no usaban pilas dormían sobre el suelo. La costumbre era que el señor y la señora de la casa también durmieran en la sala principal, en una amplia cama en el centro de la estancia, oculta del resto por cortinas. Pero, puesto que el rey Carlisle restauró al principio el castillo de Cullen como base militar para él en la zona más oriental de Wessex, el señor del castillo disponía de un aposento privado en la planta superior.

_Aunque mientras yo sea el señor aquí, ¡no habrá ninguna duquesa de Cullen!,_ _se había jurado con vehemencia Edward_.

El duque decidió que prefería una habitación privada. No quería pasarse las noches escuchando los encuentros sexuales entre los soldados y las risueñas y jóvenes criadas. Ya le había costado lo suyo no solicitar la compañía del sexo débil a su cama con demasiada frecuencia en el pasado, aunque a la larga lo consideró una decisión acertada. Y nunca se beneficiaba a sus propias criadas.

Los soldados nunca se aprovechaban de las habitaciones de invitados que había cerca de la suya, salvo quienes buscaban relaciones adúlteras y no querían que sus mujeres les pillaran retozando con otras en la sala principal; y se mantenían cerradas y abandonadas. Hasta que llegó la misteriosa doncella, que residía ahora en una de esas habitaciones. Había ordenado que la pusieran en uno de los aposentos de la torre, lo más alejado posible de su cama.

Edward observó brevemente la escalera que daba a la habitación de su misteriosa invitada. La mujer llevaba allí algo más de una semana, sin haber dado signos de moverse, y mantenida con vida gracias a los cuidados de Carmen. No era la primera vez que Edward se preguntaba por qué permitía que Carmen perdiera el tiempo con la mujer; si Carmen dejara de ocuparse de ella, lo más probable era que la joven muriera de hambre. Pero algo impedía al duque ordenar que la dejara morir. No quería prestarle cuidados especiales por su condición, así que ordenaba a propósito que limpiaran su cuarto, ni permitía que le cosieran ropas nuevas.

Edward odiaba admitir que en parte se contenía por la curiosidad de saber quién era en realidad la dama. Sabía que le iría mejor si muriera y pudiera deshacerse del cuerpo; una mujer noble no traía más que problemas.

_¡Dejad que mi señora se encuentre con una zona lúgubre al despertar, así querrá partir cuanto antes!_

El duque no había vuelto a ver a la mujer desde que Eleazar ordenara a los caballeros que la llevaran al cuarto. Pese a que había estado tentado de comprobar si lo que decía acerca de su belleza era cierto, no había subido a comprobarlo. Sólo preguntaba brevemente por su estado y Eleazar, siguiendo sus instrucciones, no le molestaba con los detalles de la recuperación de la dama.

* * *

**Espero Que les Haya gustado el 2 Capitulo ^^**

**Palabras desconocidas:**

**-(1)El Ealdorman: _Era la autoridad Maxima en la inglaterra Anglosajona, Por debajo del Rey._**

**_-_(2)El Witenagemont ( Tambien llamado Witen, Titulo de los miembros ):_ Fue una Institución politica en la Inglaterra Anglosajona que funciono entre el siglo VII y el XI_**

**Nos Leemos en Otro Capitulo!**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


	4. Capitulo 3

**Los personajes no son míos (ojala xD)Pertencen a Stephany Meyer**

**La Historia es una Adaptación Así que tampoco es mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al Final de la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

A pesar de ello, puesto que la mujer había llegado en un estado tan lamentable, Edward no había sido capaz de quitársela de la cabeza. Pensaba en ella durante el día y soñaba con ella por las noches, lo que no dejaba de ser ridículo, pues no había podido ver bien sus rasgos y, lo poco que había visto, había estado cubierto de entrañas de podridas. El hecho no le impedía fantasear con ella; las ideas atormentaban su salud mental, y su excitación atormentaba su cuerpo. Aquellos últimos días se había visto tentado demasiadas veces de tomar a la primera criada que viera y violarla contra los muros del castillo, tomando su suave cuerpo a empellones fuertes e inolvidables hasta quedar satisfecho. Aún no había hecho tal cosa, pero eso no le impedía anhelarlo.

El duque se encontró con que se sentía extrañamente protector por la doncella abandonada a su suerte. Al parecer, era más que probable que fuera una dama; había examinado concienzudamente su capa, antes de ordenar que la quemaran, pues era imposible de reparar y estaba impregnada de aquel olor nauseabundo.

Edward era un hombre meticuloso y había enviado a Jasper y a algunos hombres más a que preguntaran por las aldeas vecinas, para asegurarse de que no hubiera nada raro. No había habido rumores de asesinato en los pueblos que pertenecían al pequeño ducado; si desapareciera una persona del ducado, la ley establecía que él debía ser la primera persona en enterarse. Legislar era una de las muchas tareas que llevaba a cabo como duque; aunque sus decisiones pudieran ser revocadas por el rey sajón.

Pero aún más extraño que el que nadie supiera de una persona desaparecida, era que nadie buscara a una dama desaparecida. La mujeres de la pequeña nobleza no se perdían así como así. Edward dudaba mucho de que fuera el primero al que informaran en caso de que desapareciera un noble sajón, aunque probablemente fuera el primer acusado.

—¡Alice! —bramó al pescar a la mujer mirándole a hurtadillas desde la puerta de la cocina. Echaba humo sólo con pensar en el efecto que causaba en Jasper, y el recuerdo hizo que le gritara con más dureza que de costumbre. La esbelta criada pegó un brinco al oír su nombre y dio un paso vacilante hacia delante.

—¿Sí, mi señor? —Alice separó los labios y respiró entrecortadamente. Abrió los verdes ojos, presa del miedo.

Con mordaz gratificación, el duque vio que le temblaba la mano. Pese a no haber hecho nada, tenía aterrorizados a la mayoría de los criados, a excepción de unos pocos de los que llegaron a Wessex con él. Pero tenían más miedo de lo que Edward no había hecho; no había mostrado ninguna compasión; no se había mostrado nada amable, salvo por el hecho de que tampoco les había herido... aún.

—Cerveza —ordenó. El duque la observó con el ceño fruncido.

La criada era atractiva y estaba claro que esa era la razón por la que Jasper había sucumbido a sus encantos. Sus ojos reflejaban el verde más claro y su largo cabello Negro parecía casi a la noche. Tenía pequitas sobre el puente de la nariz. Imaginó que su pulso batiría frenéticamente contra la piel de su pálida garganta color crema. Su cuerpo se removió y, para su disgusto, se empalmó bajo su jubón. Puesto que era el amo del castillo, nadie le detendría si doblaba a Alice allí mismo, le subía la falda y probaba su feminidad. Se le encogió el estómago al pensar en la carne cálida y suave envolviendo su erección, aceptándole mientras la saqueaba y tomaba lo que quería.

La criada tragó visiblemente al observar los músculos de su torso desnudo, y la mirada que le dirigió acabó de inmediato con su deseo. Edward no quería miedo en su cama. Puesto que la criada no se había movido para obedecer de inmediato, chilló:

—¡Ya!

Alice le miró directamente a los ojos antes de bajar la vista al suelo. El duque volvió a gruñir, fuerte y con monstruosidad, y la criada se escabulló de allí. Edward soltó aire con fuerza antes de subir despacio las escaleras de la plataforma que llevaban a la mesa. Dejó la túnica y la espada sobre la mesa y se sentó en su silla. Recostó la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos para pensar en cualquier cosa que no fueran las necesidades de su cuerpo.

Aquella sala era pequeña, en comparación con algunas de las que había visto en sus viajes, pese a que le hubieran dado el título de duque. El título y las propiedades no eran más que los beneficios que le habían concedido por tomar parte en el tratado de Wedmore. El rey Aro le nombró duque para que Carlisle tuviera a un noble de alto rango como prisionero; contentos de no ser ellos los desterrados, ninguno de los demás nobles a las órdenes de Aro protestó por que le nombraran duque. Y el rey Carlisle le otorgó el pequeño ducado en recompensa.

El castillo de Cullen era una pequeña fortaleza que el rey Alfred mandó reconstruir como puesto de avanzada para sus campañas; aunque Alfred consideraba que el puesto de avanzada tenía mejor uso ahora que albergaba a Edward, pues gozaba de mucho más prestigio el tener a un duque con tierras como prisionero político que el tener a un simple noble. Como parte del intercambio, Edward estaba obligado a labrar sus tierras y se le permitía entrenar a sus propios hombres.

El razonamiento del rey Carlisle no había sido tan alocado; Edward sabía que el rey confiaba en que se encariñara con su nueva patria y los poderes que le conferían su rango. Automáticamente obtuvo un sitio en el Witenagemot, pese a que sabía que el resto de los Witan no escucharían sus sugerencias en cuestiones relacionadas con la política de Wessex. Y, de hecho, Edward no se molestaba en reunirse con el resto de los nobles.

Tan sólo un puñado de criados le acompañó en su viaje desde la pequeña propiedad que poseía en las regiones del norte de Norihumbria, pues la gran mayoría había sentido pavor de viajar a tierras extranjeras. Aunque tampoco le importó en exceso, pues no servían más que como recuerdo de lo que sucediera en su casa.

Al oír un ruido, Edward abrió los ojos y observó a Alice volver con su cerveza. Dejó la copa y el jarro con cautela en la mesa, frente a él. La mirada de Edward se sumergió sin poder evitarlo en los suaves globos de sus pechos.

Tenía tanto con lo distraerse de sus necesidades físicas...

La criada venía con el castillo, al igual que casi todos los demás criados. El rey Carlisle le admitió casi con confidencialidad que había escogido a la atractiva criada para satisfacer las necesidades personales del duque. La primera noche, Edward prohibió a la joven que volviera a sus aposentos, quien recibió la orden con evidente alivio. Era incapaz de poseer a una mujer que no le deseara. Se removió incómodo en su asiento y frunció el ceño; la masa de carne que había entre sus piernas parecía querer protestar ante ese hecho.

—¿Mi señor? —vaciló la criada, al ver que no le ordenaba que se retirara. Su delicada voz temblaba como la temblorosa hoja de otoño a punto de caer de su rama. No volvió a cometer el error de quedarse mirándolo, sino que bajó los ojos recatadamente. Edward observó, asqueado por el miedo que provocaba en la joven.

—¡Largaos! —bramó, sonriendo con satisfacción al ver que la chica salía corriendo de la sala principal, muerta de miedo. Alzó su copa para beber un sorbo. La sonrisa desapareció de sus labios al observar por encima del borde de la copa. Volvió a mirar hacia el hueco de la escalera, deseando ver a la misteriosa joven que allí había. Sin duda alguna, su preocupación por ella había hecho que atacara a Jasper con tanto énfasis que a punto estuvo de partir en dos al joven caballero. Dejó la copa en la mesa con un ruido sordo y tragó saliva con fuerza.

_Ya está decidido: ¡sana o no, la noble debe marcharse!_

La oscuridad la rodeaba. La mente de Isabella nadó en ella, sin sueño. Le consumía, urgiéndola a que se dejase llevar por completo, pero su voluntad era mucho más fuerte. Luchó contra la oscuridad y angustia que le producía. Poco a poco, una luz fue invadiendo su negra prisión, hasta que se encontró completamente despierta haciendo frente a la fuerza del dolor que le había sumido en la oscuridad desde el principio.

Trató de abrir los ojos, despacio, pero sólo pudo abrir uno de sus hinchados párpados lo suficiente para ver. La brillante luz entró por la estrecha apertura, nublando su visión de forma que todo bailara a su alrededor con pinceladas de color desconocidas para ella. Respiraba entrecortada y dolorosamente, y sentía presión en el pecho, como si le hubieran puesto peso encima. Los latidos de su corazón se fueron haciendo cada vez menos audibles, hasta que pudo concentrarse en los sonidos del siniestro cuarto. La habitación estaba tranquila; demasiado tranquila para su gusto... como una tumba.

_¿Me han encontrado? ¿Soy prisionera de su castillo? Por todos los santos, por favor no. ¿Se supone que debo ser su esposa? ¿Lo seré ya?_

Isabella sacudió la cabeza contra la almohada, tratando de concentrarse. Apenas reconocía el gemido de confusión que escapó a través de sus agrietados labios. No podía recordar dónde estaba, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. Lo único que sabía era lo mucho que dolía.

—¿Mi dama? —Una voz extraña interrumpió sus pensamientos. No reconocía el acento. Isabella ahogó un grito y se obligó a incorporarse, agarrándose la cabeza con las manos al sentir que le estallaría de dolor. No se movió. Le dolía todo el cuerpo; era como si llevara años en la cama para, ahora, despertar en una tierra diferente y extraña.

_¿Qué me pasa? Mis ideas no tienen sentido y, sin embargo, soy yo quien las piensa._

Isabella no sabía si lo que le nublaba la visión eran los golpes que le habían dado en la cabeza o las lágrimas de miedo que le anegaban los ojos. Se giró hacia donde creyó haber oído la voz de la mujer e intentó hablar, pero fue incapaz de decir nada.

—Le diré que estáis despierta. —El animado tono de voz de la mujer le pareció extrañamente fuera de lugar para una tumba.

Isabella vislumbró el borroso delantal de la criada cuando ésta abrió la puerta de la habitación y la dejó a solas. Alargó una mano temblorosa para tratar de tocar al fantasma, pero se había marchado. ¿Se habría imaginado a la mujer?

_¿Le diré? ¿A quién? Por todos los santos, ¿dónde estoy? Padre, ¿por qué lo habéis hecho? ¿Alec?_

Le daba vueltas la cabeza. Sintió náuseas y se cubrió la mano para no vomitar. Estaba segura de que no conocía aquella habitación, pese a que no era capaz de enfocar la vista lo suficiente como para verla bien. La cama olía a viejo y a polvo; no era un olor con el que estuviera familiarizada. En aquella época del año, su casa olía a hierbas frescas.

_¿En qué época del año estamos? ¿Dónde estoy? _

A través de su borrosa visión, detectó fuego en lo que debía de ser una chimenea. No podía ver los detalles, pero veía bastante bien la luz anaranjada. Las llamas estaban demasiado bajas como para calentar la habitación adecuadamente. La enmarañada piel de la colcha de la cama tenía agujeros; sintió un escalofrío y se tocó los miembros para asegurarse de que estuvieran en su lugar. Gruñó e hizo mueca de dolor al alzar el brazo; le dolía el hombro como si se lo hubieran arrancado de cuajo.

Entonces, para su horror, descubrió que estaba desnuda debajo de la colcha. El corazón se le desbocó; latía como si quisiera escapase igual que ella quería escaparse de su dolor. Dispuesta a hacer algo trató de encontrar algo de ropa, pero allí no había más que la agujereada manta.

Se tapó el pecho con la colcha, para cubrir su desnudez de quien quiera que fuera aquél a quien la criada había ido a avisar, y no se movió. Se quedó mirando a la puerta, impaciente. Por fin, se oyó un suave golpe en la puerta.

_¿Alec? Por favor, que no sea Alec._

Apretó con fuerza la colcha y se estremeció de miedo, apretando los puños en silenciosa protesta por lo que pudiera pasar. La puerta crujió al abrirse y, durante unos segundos, la luz de las antorchas del pasillo se oscureció con el movimiento de una silueta.

—¿Mi señora?

Isabella asintió, incapaz de contestar a la amable voz. Se sintió extrañamente aliviada al ver que no oía la voz de Alec ni la de su padre. Pese a que no reconoció la amable voz que había oído, sabía que se trataba de un hombre anciano.

—Mi señora, ¿podéis hablar? —continuó la voz; tenía el mismo acento extranjero que la criada.

—¿Vos...? Sí —contestó al fin. Respiró con dificultad e hizo lo que pudo por parecer tranquila, obligándose a hablar con más firmeza—. ¿Sois el señor?

—No, mi señora —parecía confundido con la pregunta —. Mi señora, ¿podéis verme?

—¿Quién sois? —se negó a responderle, alzando la barbilla. Confío en que creyeran que estaba tranquila y, rogando por parecer altiva, entornó los ojos para enfocar mejor al hombre, sin resultado alguno—. ¿Qué me habéis hecho? ¿Por qué me retenéis aquí? ¿Dónde están mis ropas?

—Me llamo Eleazar, mi señora, y soy el senescal de este lugar. Han arreglado sus vestimentas, pero Carmen pensó que sería mejor no ponérselas, para poder cuidar de vuestras heridas. Estoy seguro de que ha ido a buscarlas.

Isabella asintió con comprensión, al tiempo que tiraba de la colcha con más firmeza, cubriéndose los hombros con ella de forma que la piel le cayera por la espalda y la tapara por completo.

—Si no le importa, mi señora —continuó Eleazar—, tengo un par de preguntas que haceros. Tal vez entonces pueda responder mejor a las vuestras.

Isabella volvió a asentir, con más seriedad esta vez. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Su desnudez la mantenía atrapada en aquella cama y, aunque tuviera el valor necesario para huir, no podía ver a dónde dirigirse.

—¿Quién sois? —le preguntó—. ¿Qué hacíais en el bosque, sola, a las afueras del castillo? Por vuestras ropas, es obvio que sois una dama, ¿os extraviasteis de vuestra compañía de viaje?

Los ojos de Isabella se inundaron de lágrimas. Parecía un niño pequeño encerrado en un cuarto oscuro.

—Sí.

—¿Os extraviasteis? —insistió Eleazar.

—Sí.

—¿Sois una dama de la nobleza? —Sintió que se acercaba como para inspeccionarla.

—Sí. —Edén enfocó los ojos hacia delante con la intención de convencerle de que era una dama y que estaba por encima de él.

—¿Quién sois? ¿A dónde os dirigíais?

—Soy Lady Isabella, e iba de camino a un convento de la Anglia Oriental. —Le temblaron las manos al hablar. Se obligó a tragarse el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta y que pujaba por quebrarle la voz—. Donde debo residir.

—¿A qué convento? —preguntó Eleazar con suavidad.

—El que hay al sur —mintió Edén débilmente. La verdad era que no conocía el nombre de ningún convento de la Anglia Oriental, claro que con el rey pagano recién converso seguro que había alguno. Sólo esperaba que, fuera quien fuera el señor de aquel castillo, lo arreglara para llevarla hasta allí—. No creo que le hayan puesto nombre aún, pues es nuevo.

—Hmm. —La voz de Eleazar ponderaba sus respuestas—. ¿Así que ya habéis tomado los votos? ¿Sois una monja?

-No, debo ir allí a tomarlos. —Isabella apartó la cara; no podía mentir sobre algo así, sería demasiado blasfemo. Ya era bastante malo que dijera que iba a hacerlo—. Estoy segura de que me aguardan, si pudierais arreglarlo para enviarme...

—Ya veo —le interrumpió Eleazar, meditándolo.

Isabella se quedó pensando en el alegre tono de sus palabras. Su borrosa figura se apartaba de ella y volvía al segundo. Se apartó todo lo que pudo de él en su incómoda cama.

—Por favor, buen hombre. —Isabella suspiró y trató de relajarse pues no creía que el anciano fuera ninguna amenaza—. Decidme ¿donde estoy?

—¿No lo sabéis? —Eleazar rió suavemente, sorprendido— Estáis en el castillo de Cullen. Os encontramos moribunda a las puertas del castillo; pensé que podríais decirnos cómo llegasteis hasta aquí y lo que es más importante, por qué.

—¿Cullen? —Isabella jadeó horrorizada, bajó la cabeza y murmuro sorprendida-: ¿Me ha dejado aquí? ¿Cómo ha podido dejarme aquí?

—¿Quién os dejó aquí?

Isabella se puso tensa. Aquella voz irritada no era la de Eleazar sino que venía de su izquierda, de cerca de la chimenea. Un hormigueo le recorrió la piel y notó que el fuego quemaba con más fuerza qué antes. El hombre tenía un tono de voz malvado y hablaba con acento extranjero; pronunciaba las "q" con fuerza.

—¿Sois...?—empezó a decir, pero tuvo que respirar hondo para calmarse. No lo consiguió.

Estaba agotada. El corazón le latía de miedo al ritmo del punzante dolor de cabeza, y resonaba en sus oídos como un tambor de batalla. Se estremeció de miedo; le ardía tanto el cuerpo que no le abría extrañado estallar en llamas, lo que le hizo preguntarse si no estaría en compañía del Diablo. Se frotó la barbilla con la colcha para asegurarse de que aún le cubriera el cuerpo, y preguntó débilmente:

—¿Sois el monstruo de Cullen?

Edward observó a la temblorosa criatura que había ante él sin ocultar su desdén. La forma en que dijo su apodo le irritó hasta límites insospechados, y fue evidente que se negaba a contestar a su pregunta. Ella misma había admitido que alguien la abandonó enfrente de su castillo, tal vez pensando que estaba muerta.

Desde el primer momento quedó claro que no sabía que estaba en la habitación. Por la forma en que entornaba los ojos al mirar a Eleazar, supo que no era capaz de distinguir la figura de quien tenía delante. ¿Sería su ceguera algo normal en ella, o se debería a la paliza que había recibido? Se dijo a sí mismo que no le importaba y que no deseaba estar en su compañía el tiempo suficiente para descubrirlo. De hecho, no la quería en aquella casa más tiempo del necesario.

La joven tenía el cabello tan alborotado que Edward era incapaz de descifrar su verdadero color. Por lo que vio de la silueta que ocultaba bajo la fina colcha, parecía de esbelta, tal vez más ahora debido a su prolongada enfermedad. La piel de sus mejillas, altas y orgullosas, era tirante. Aparte de esa simple observación, no era capaz de imaginar sus rasgos.

—¿Sois el monstruo? —Seguía respirando con dificultad, buscándole con el ojo bueno—. ¿Debo ser vuestro sacrificio?

Edward vio cómo le temblaban los labios al hacer aquella pregunta. De su cara, la boca era en la que mejores condiciones estaba, con el fino arco del labio superior y el puchero que dibujaba el inferior. Si el resto de su rostro sanara a disgusto, se contentaría con sólo mirar su delicada boca. El cuerpo de Edward volvió a la vida, recordándole cuánto tiempo hacía desde la última vez que se llevó a una mujer a la cama. La dolorosa masa dela entrepierna no hacía más que molestarle. No quería sentir el deseo; no, ni por ella, ni por ninguna mujer.

¿Quién iba a aceptar gustosamente a un monstruo en su cama?

El duque sintió una punzada de timidez al ver la forma en que le buscaba con su herida mirada. El blanco del ojo era ahora de un rojo sangriento, como si la hubieran estrangulado hasta casi morir. Frunció el ceño de pronto al recordar que, de hecho, alguien había tratado de matarla. ¿Pensarían haberlo logrado? ¿Quién la querría muerta? ¿Qué había hecho exactamente?

Vio el miedo en sus ojos y no creyó ni por un sólo momento que estuviera pensando en meterse en un convento. Había algo en la orgullosa forma con que levantaba la barbilla y en la manera aristocrática en que movía la cabeza. Pese a su estropeada expresión, vio la educación que le habían dado.

_Sí, mi señora, hay quien me considera un monstruo_.

—Así me han llamado —respondió por fin, temeroso de que, si no contestaba, siguiera poniéndose pálida hasta desvanecerse una vez más en la cama. Necesita obtener demasiadas respuestas como para dejarla descansar en paz aún.

Isabella se pasó la lengua por los preciosos labios, para satisfacción de su deseo carnal. Sintió otra punzada en la parte inferior del estomago al ver su antiestético rostro. Era un sentimiento que no le provocaba ningún tipo de satisfacción. Anhelaba besarla; tanto que de pronto, se excitó de nuevo hasta límites insospechados. Entrecerrando los ojos, frunció el ceño al ver que su deseo por ella se hacía casi doloroso.

Observó la colcha de piel que la cubría y se olvidó de la resolución que había tomado en contra de las mujeres. Cuanto más aterrorizada se sentía, más se aferraba a la colcha, haciendo que la enmarañada colcha cayera sobre sus pechos generosos y se agarrara a su diminuta cintura. Un agujero en la colcha justo debajo de su pezón dejaba entrever su piel suave y blanca, y lo que parecía un pequeño cardenal. El duque estaba seguro de que no sabía que había un agujero ahí, o se habría cubierto mejor.

Observó la larga línea que dibujaban sus delgadas piernas, extendidas fuera de la cama, bajo la transparente barrera de la colcha No sería difícil separarlas. No le costaría nada ordenar a Eleazar que saliera del cuarto y hundirle la polla hasta lo más profundo.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —Preguntó Edward en un susurro áspero. Se había olvidado momentáneamente de que Eleazar estaba en la habitación con ellos, de que había planeado mantenerse callado. Sin pensar en detenerse, dio un paso hacia ella y la respiración se le aceleró. Sería tan fácil tomarla; su cuerpo quería hacer de monstruo y arrancarle la colcha a la que se aferraba. Mas la fuerza de su resolución en contra de las mujeres le refrenó.

—Soy Lady Isabella... —Isabella se detuvo y tragó con sonrío al ver que tenía que reunir el valor suficiente para continuar—. Mi señor Padre es Charlie, conde de Swan.

Edward oyó cómo Eleazar contenía el aliento. Una furia repentina reemplazó su incipiente erección, e ignoró al anciano. Al principio, dudó si la habría entendido bien.

—¿ Vos sois la hija del conde? —Edward mantenía la voz mortalmente sosegada, pero el áspero tono era inconfundible hasta para él. La mujer dio un brinco alarmada y se apartó todo lo que pudo de él. Su ojo bueno giraba y revoloteaba por la habitación, confundido. No le había costado detectar el odio; tampoco había tratado de disimularlo.

—Sí —susurró—, lo soy.

—Entonces, vuestro padre fue quien os trajo aquí —concluyó con un gruñido endiablado. Lo único que le impedía arremeter contra ella era el hecho de que tuviera el rostro tan destrozado ya.

No, no ha sido mi padre. Él no sabe dónde estoy.

Edward la miró con el ceño fruncido, un sombrío rayo de determinación le revolvía las entrañas. Estuvieron un rato en silencio, durante el cual sólo se oía la respiración entrecortada de la asustada Joven. Sacó el brazo desnudo de debajo de la colcha, evidentemente confusa. Sus largos y delicados dedos se movían nerviosamente por el aire, buscándole con la punta de las uñas rotas. De pronto, el duque sonrió, haciendo que Eleazar se estremeciera al verle.

—Eleazar, Lady Isabella es ahora mi prisionera. No debe abandonar estos aposentos hasta que yo le dé permiso. —Edward se dirigió hacia la cama, dejando que oyera sus pasos. Otro moratón le oscurecía el brazo y le subía por el hombro para desaparecer bajo la colcha, pero el verlo no le afectó. En su corazón no había sitio para la compasión por la semilla de Charlie—. Eleazar, dejadnos solos.

—Pero mi señor —empezó a decir Eleazar, angustiado, aunque su tono albergara cierta advertencia. El duque alzó una mano para prevenir al criado de cualquier cosa que hubiera pensado decir en defensa de la joven. El criado asintió y salió corriendo de la habitación.

La puerta se cerró de golpe e Isabella pegó un brinco, sobresaltada y chillando:

—Por favor, no. Cualesquiera que sean vuestras intenciones, deteneos. Yo no os he hecho nada.

Edward ignoró sus súplicas y se acercó aún más. Isabella sacudió las piernas bajo la colcha, cerrándolas con fuerza. El rostro del duque se iluminó con una irónica sonrisa de diversión ante tal acto de defensa. Una vez hubiera tomado su determinación, haría falta más que su voluntad para detenerle. Se sentó junto a ella en la cama, y su peso hizo que se inclinara hacia él.

El fuerte crepitar del fuego marcaba el tiempo que pasaba en silencio. La piedra desnuda y negra de las paredes del pequeño cuarto reflejaban su espeluznante luz anaranjada. El aire de la habitación era rancio debido al olor del polvo y la paja vieja. Pero Edward prestaba poca atención a la habitación pues, mientras luchaba por contener su furia, estaba totalmente centrado en la esbelta mujer que tenía ante él. Le llegó una débil bocanada a lilas. Carmen debía de haber usado el costoso jabón para lavarla. Al ver la sangre coagulada en sus rizos, se preguntó por qué no le habría lavado también el pelo la criada.

—No lo entiendo —dijo Isabella—. ¿Para qué querrías retenerme aquí? ¿Por qué no me enviáis de vuelta con mi padre? O, si no, al convento... a cualquier convento. Estoy segura de que hasta los monstruos tienen suficiente corazón como para dejar que viva como una monja. No volveré a ver a mi padre, si así lo queréis: os doy mi palabra.

Edward no contestó. Por su apresurada súplica, le dio la impresión de que no quería volver a ver a su padre. Si fue su padre quien la golpeó, no podía culparla. Pero, cegado por el odio, era incapaz de sentir lastima por la estirpe de su enemigo. Se acercó más a ella y se dio cuenta de que estaba enferma; sus ojos seguían en un estado febril, por eso su cuerpo irradiaba tanto calor. Considerando las circunstancias, se mantenía bastante bien. ¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ;

—¿No lo entendéis, mi señora? No saldréis de aquí; ésta es vuestra nueva casa. —Edward se pasó la lengua por los labios, observando la textura de su carne. Estaba tan cerca, tan caliente. ¿Serían suaves sus muslos? ¿Estaría húmeda? ¿Se abrirían deseosos para él si la convenciera de que lo hiciera? Al duque le gustó que no pudiera verle, le gustó que la paliza la hubiera afeado. Bajando el tono de voz hasta nacerlo un susurro gutural que crujió con la oscuridad de sus palabras, le dijo—: Y yo soy vuestro nuevo señor.

— Sí…no— tartamudeó Isabella, sacudiendo la cabeza. Estaba completamente pálida y se balanceaba sobre la cama. Dejó caer la mano sobre el colchón, sin ocultarla tras la colcha—. ¿Me vais a comer? He oído decir que debéis cenar la carne de vuestras víctimas para no morir. Siempre pensé que era algo triste.

—¿Triste? ¿Para quién? ¿Para las víctimas? —Edward soltó una risilla muy a su pesar ante su inocente superstición, pese a que la idea de cenar su carne le intrigaba, pero no en el sentido mórbido que creía ella. Su cuerpo se estremeció con una mezcla de pasiones entreveradas y no pudo evitar pensar en las formas en que podría poseerla. Llevaba demasiado tiempo negando sus instintos más básicos. ¿Que mejor venganza para su viejo enemigo que aquella? Pero no, se tomaría su tiempo antes de decidir cuál era la mejor forma de utilizarla.

—Sí, y para vos. Debéis de sentiros tan sólo. Creo... —Cerró brevemente su hinchado párpado—. Por favor...

—¿Por favor? —se mofó contra su garganta, sintiéndola estremecer al pasar los labios por el lóbulo de su oreja. La polla le latía, animándole. Sería tan fácil acabar con el sufrimiento que soportaba—. ¿Queréis ser mi sacrificio? ¿Queréis que cene de vuestro cuerpo? ¡Os doy tanta pena que deseáis alimentarme?

—No. —La protesta no fue tan vehemente como debería haberlo sido—. Deseo que me dejéis marchar.

—No, sois mi prisionera. Acostumbraos a ello. —Y meditando sus palabras, para que no las interpretara mal, añadió—: Pues no os soltaré y nadie os salvará. Nunca escaparéis de mí y yo nunca os dejaré marchar.

—¿Por qué? —Isabella se movió para sentarse bien, pero se cayó hacia atrás cuando su mejilla rozó la de él. Mordiéndose los labios hinchados, alzó la mano para tocarle la mandíbula. La acción le llamó la atención, y añadió leña al fuego que ardía en su interior, demasiado peligroso ya. Su mano falló y, en lugar de la mandíbula, le tocó el cuello; sus dedos rozaron instantáneamente la abrupta textura de su piel. Le tocó el cuello a su vez, esperando que chillara, y le acarició la mandíbula con los dedos. En lugar de gritar, preguntó con tranquilidad—: ¿Por qué queréis mantenerme aquí? No he hecho nada para merecerlo.

Palpó su piel con caricias suaves, pero no se apartó. Sin saber por qué, dejó que le tocara. Se inclinó hacia delante, sabiendo que no le comprendía, sabiendo que no estaba bien. Cerró los ojos, se quedó quieto y esperó. Por fin, su mano bajó por el hombro y se quedó en la sobrecapa, acariciando el material. Su torso se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo, lo que parecía proporcionarle cierta comodidad.

—¿Os gustaría ser el festín de un monstruo? —Tocó su cálida piel con la punta de la lengua, haciendo que se estremeciera. Emitió un frágil jadeo de sorpresa y se inclinó un poco más hacia él, como si quisiera recostarse sobre su brazo. Tomó su sucio pelo entre las manos y le movió la cabeza hacia un lado, lejos de las caricias. Gimió ligeramente, pero no le apartó. Sus dedos se agarraban con nerviosismo a su túnica, jugando con los lazos.

El pulso desbocado de su cuello palpitaba con fuerza bajo la oscura mancha de su maltratada piel. Había un moratón en la base de la garganta que se perfilaba en la marca de cinco dedos perfectamente visibles. Tal y como había supuesto: la habían estrangulado. ¿Sería todo un juego? ¿Estaba Charlie tratando de confundirle? ¿Tratando de hacerle sentir lástima por la mujer? No funcionaría. Hacía tiempo que dejó de sentir lástima por nada ni nadie.

¿O no?

Edward frunció el ceño mientras la estudiaba. Su enfado y deseo se mezclaban con la preocupación. Apoyó la cabeza contra su sien para evitar que se apartara y, con la mano que tenía libre, le acarició la línea del cuello.

El duque giró la mano, pasando concienzudamente el dorso de los dedos sobre sus mejillas y su garganta. El negro anillo de ónice resbaló por su piel, contrastando con la palidez de su piel. Isabella contuvo el aliento y él siguió bajando esperando que chillara, que se apartara con miedo. Pero no lo hizo. Mantuvo el rostro pegado a su cuello mientras paseaba el dedo por el borde de la colcha, de forma que su aliento le acariciara la piel.

Puesto que tenía la colcha agarrada por la espalda, no le fue difícil apartar la tela de sus pechos. Jadeó cuando el aire le rozó la piel. El duque le soltó el pelo y sus caricias se hicieron suaves. Apartó poco a poco la colcha, sin mirarle el pecho, limitándose a sentir el calor abrasador que irradiaba. Isabella apartó la mano de su pecho para apretar el fuerte músculo de su brazo explorador y, aún así, no le apartó.

* * *

**Espero que les Guste el 3 Capitulo ^^**

**Perdon por Haber demorado tanto en publicar este Capitulo Pero Tenia Muchos trabajos Para entregar en el colegio ^^**

**Tratare de publicar las Historias mas seguido :3**

**Nos Leemos en otro Capitulo!**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Otro Cap Mas!**

**Los Personajes No son míos xD Pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**Recuerden que la historia es una Adaptación así que tampoco es mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al final de la Historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 4**

Edward no pudo resistirse más. Sus pechos atraían a sus manos hacia abajo. Era demasiado. Necesitaba aliviarse, necesitaba enterrarse en algo suave. La mujer parecía dispuesta; mucho más dispuesta que muchas desde hacía mucho tiempo. Al menos, no luchaba por deshacerse de él.

Examinó la suave piel que iba de su garganta al hombro y luego más abajo, a sus pechos perfectos, deseando tenerlos en sus manos, sentir cómo se endurecían sus pezones contra su piel. Se estremeció. La sangre le bombeaba con fuerza contra los costados, abrasándole la piel con un fuego apasionado. Su polla se hizo más gorda, más dura, y se retorcía por liberarse.

Sabía que no podía verle, pero era parte del encanto. ¿Qué tenía aquella doncella que le hacía sentir así? No quería sentir, ahora no, no después de tantos años de bendito adormecimiento.

No parecía tenerle miedo y no trataba de resistirse. Sus ojos no se le quedaban mirando fijamente, ni se apartaban con horror. No se encogía con repugnancia. Notaba su confusión, sentía su aprensión y veía la ferviente luz de sus ojos. El anhelo por el contacto humano que formaba parte de los instintos más básicos despertó de las rotundidades de su ser. Quería tocarla, quería sentir la cercanía de su piel junto a él. Se refrenó y, en lugar de ello, se contentó con observar su piel cremosa, ignorando los moratones que le cubrían el cuerpo.

Y entonces gimió, una suave súplica; era el sonido de una mujer que quería que la tocaran. Edward no pudo resistirse a su embrujo. Se inclinó hacia delante, besándole con suavidad la garganta, pasando delicadamente los labios por cada uno de sus moratones. Isabella volvió a gemir. Aquel sonido sería su perdición.

Acercó la mano a uno de sus pechos, que envolvió con la mano. Su piel era suave contra sus dedos callosos. De nuevo, Isabella hizo aquel sonido suave de aceptación. Hacía tanto tiempo que no se acostaba con una mujer.

_Tanto, tanto tiempo..._

Edward le pasó la lengua por el cuello, incrementando sus besos y pasándole la boca por la piel. Isabella contuvo el aliento. Envalentonado, no podía parar. La mujer no le tocó, no le apartó.

Le masajeó el pecho en círculos, pasando el pulgar por su pezón erecto. Edward mejoró su posición en la cama, volviéndose más enérgico. Tomó un pezón con los labios, lo chupó y lo mordió. Pero cuando deslizó la mano hacia abajo para comprobar la humedad de sus muslos, se puso tensa y su gemido de placer se convirtió en uno de temor.

Edward se retiró instantáneamente, respirando con dificultad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Clifton podía estar tendiéndole una trampa. Bajó la vista para mirarse la mano; su aspereza contrastaba con la suavidad de la piel de Isabella. Los sentimientos le embargaban, pese a que preferiría no sentir nada. Recuperando el control de la mano, la cubrió con la colcha, rozando a propósito uno de los pezones con el dorso de su mano. Sofocó un gruñido, anhelando volver a su adormecimiento original. No quería que le despertaran, ni con pasión ni con nada y, en especial, no quería que fuera la hija de Charlie quien le despertara.

El duque dudaba que pudiera controlarse si se quedara de nuevo a solas con ella en la habitación. Su cuerpo entero palpitaba de deseo por la joven herida. Le dolían los labios ante el deseo de volver a mordisquear su erecto pezón, y sus dedos se morían por hundirse en la calidez de su húmeda apertura. Su erección palpitaba por penetrar en su lugar más sagrado, como si supiera que el coño de Isabella se aferraría a él, fuerte y caliente. Podía poseerla y nadie se enteraría nunca. Enfadado consigo mismo, y con ella por tentarle, aulló larga y monstruosamente.

Isabella jadeó al sentir el placer. Esa nueva sensación la dejó boquiabierta, y el estómago se le encogió. Enferma como estaba, esos sentimientos la debilitaban hasta hacer casi que se desvaneciera.

El duque estaba tan cerca. El sonido de su voz le hacía vibrar todo su interior, devolviendo su cuerpo a la vida. Edward se levantó de la cama. Isabella no podía moverse. El tono autoritario cuando le hablaba era evidente; no era un hombre al que quisiera desobedecer.

Sintió un hormigueo por la piel que creyó que le haría perder el conocimiento; lo único que le impedía desplomarse era la forma en que le agarraba fuertemente del pelo y su forma de reconocerla. Era demasiado consciente de su presencia y de lo vulnerable que era ante él. Su aliento le acarició la piel; olía a menta. Respiró profundamente, paralizada ante su proximidad. Olía a tierra.

¿Cómo podía luchar contra lo que no podía ver? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra una bestia de fuego? Edward sintió que se acercaba aún más a ella. Se estremeció anticipando sus caricias hasta que le dolieron los pezones y se le tensaron los muslos, esperando más.

La textura de su piel, cuando le acariciaba, le intrigaba y le aterrorizaba a un tiempo. No tenía el suave rostro de cualquier hombre. Tragó con fuerza, confusa, mientras la sangre le recorría las venas con violencia. Su acento y sus palabras le excitaban como nunca antes; pero no comprendía su excitación. Le intrigaba y le aterrorizaba, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto.

Eso es porque no es hombre, sino un monstruo. Es un demonio que me pone a cien.

Tal vez estuviera loca, pero no le daba miedo. Su proximidad le hacía perder el juicio y sus oscuras palabras la hechizaban. Esperó a que sus labios volvieran a posarse sobre su cuerpo con inocente anticipación. Le dolía la cabeza; cerró los ojos y dejó de intentar verle, pues la luz no hacía sino empeorar su dolor de cabeza.

Al volver a cubrirle con la colcha, le acarició la magullada piel. El tiempo se detuvo con el calor de su proximidad. Isabella estaba nerviosa y muerta de miedo. Ningún hombre, ni mucho menos un monstruo, la había visto nunca desnuda, ni había tocado su desnudez. Era demasiado consciente de dónde le acariciaba su aliento, de por dónde se deslizaba su mano, y quería más. ¿Pero más de qué?

—Por favor. —Retiró la mano de su brazo y trató de cubrirse más con la colcha-—. Dejadme marchar. No me queréis como prisionera, no os he hecho nada; no tenéis ninguna razón para retenerme aquí.

—Pagaréis por los pecados de vuestro padre. Es todo lo que necesitáis saber. —Rió con una risa baja y cruel.

—¿Vais a matarme? —Se protegió el pecho con la sucia colcha, tratando de borrar lo que le hacía sentir—. ¿Vais a violarme? —Lo que os haga dependerá, en parte, de vos. Isabella abrió la boca para protestar, pero la puerta se abrió y oyó que se marchaba. Le pesaban los párpados. Se tumbó sobre el costado y se acurrucó, incapaz de deshacerse de las sensaciones que le provocaban sus caricias.

_¿Quién sois y qué queréis de mí? _

—Mi señor, por favor, reconsiderad vuestra decisión. No tiene nada que ver con lo que sucedió entre vos y el conde; probablemente no fuera más que un bebé cuando todo aquello sucedió. ¡Por el fuego del infierno! ¡Pero si no es más que una niña! —Eleazar había estado esperando a que su señor saliera de los aposentos de la dama y ahora correteaba para seguir su apresurado paso. Pasándose la manga de la túnica por la frente, exclamó—: ¡Estáis castigando a la persona equivocada!

—No, la utilizaré para castigar a la persona adecuada. Es el medio para llegar a un fin. Su vida me pertenece, yo la he salvado de morir—gruñó Edward, y con un gesto de la mano le mandó callar. Apretó el paso y el cinturón que llevaba giró erráticamente en el aire—. Además, habla con la misma ignorancia que su padre.

—¿Porque os llamó monstruo? —Eleazar sacudió la cabeza, tratando de seguir el pensamiento irracional de su señor—. Vos tenéis la culpa de que os consideren así. ¿Desde cuándo os preocupáis por lo que digan los habitantes de Cullen de vos? Creo que sentís lástima de ella. ¡Creo que os gusta! Y por eso la hacéis vuestra prisionera; os sentís solo y no queréis que se marche. Queréis meter a la dama en vuestra cama.

—No —negó Edward—. Ya he tenido suficiente de vuestras tonterías. No estoy de acuerdo con ninguno de vuestros ilógicos sentimientos. Lady Isabella de Swan sólo significa una cosa para mí: venganza; nada más. Es mi prisionera; mi esclava. Me pertenece, y sólo tengo que pensar en la mejor forma de utilizarla.

—No es más que una chica joven; una inocente joven a la que su padre ya ha tratado mucho peor que a vos, ¡no tenéis más que mirar su cara! —Eleazar trató en vano de ocultar el tono de censura de su voz, pero no lo consiguió. Hizo lo que pudo por seguir el paso de su señor y bajó torpemente las escaleras—. No podéis estar pensando en herirla, ya ha sufrido demasiado. En todo caso, deberíais estar protegiéndola. ¿No habéis visto su pobre cara? ¿Qué os sucede? ¿Dónde está vuestro honor, mi señor?

—No, es su hija. —Eleazar volvió la vista con el rostro tenso—. Es su maldita semilla, así que no me habléis de honor: no lo lleva en la sangre. —¿Y diríais lo mismo de Lady Elizabeth, vuestra hija? —le contestó Eleazar, sin inmutarse. El temperamento del duque siempre parecía a punto de estallar, como si burbujeara siempre en la superficie—. ¿Querríais que la persiguieran por los pecados cometidos por su padre?

—Eso es distinto —replicó con un gruñido—. Elizabeth no tiene nada que ver con esto. —No, mi señor, es muy parecido. Tal vez debierais pensároslo mejor antes de condenar a Lady Isabella a cualesquiera que sean vuestras retorcidas intenciones. —Llegaron al rellano de las escaleras que salía de las habitaciones superiores. Eleazar bajó la voz—. Mi señora es inocente, no podéis herirla. Si se os pasara el enfado, vos también lo veríais.

Los ojos de Edward se encendieron con una mezcla de furia y odio; una mezcla peligrosa. Eleazar siempre había sabido que el duque guardaba un odio amargo, pero no habría podido imaginar cuan profundo era ese sentimiento.

El criado tomó aire con fuerza.

—Mandaré a una de las criadas a que le lleve comida. No creo que valga la pena dejarla morir de hambre antes de que pudierais llevar a cabo vuestra venganza.

El duque gruñó, observando fijamente al criado. Agarró la túnica de Eleazar con un puño y le sacudió con fuerza, desesperado por que se callara. Flexionó los dedos para soltarle con la misma rapidez y sacudió la cabeza atormentado, incapaz de herir al anciano... pese a lo que dijera.

Tragó con fuerza e hizo esfuerzos por mantener la calma. Eleazar se apartó de él. Pese a su enfado, el duque no era capaz de castigar al anciano criado por su desobediencia. Seguía valorando la opinión del senescal, sin importarle lo poco agradecido que fuera. Por muy indignado que estuviera, se resistía a deshacerse de la lealtad que Eleazar le profesaba.

_¡Maldita sea vuestra lógica, Eleazar! ¡Y malditas sean vuestra forma de entrometeros y acusarme!_

Edward se quedó observando al criado hasta que desapareció en la cocina. Gruñendo, arañó el aire con las uñas para borrar la imagen del desafiante anciano. Normalmente decía lo que pensaba, pero Edward no recordaba haberle visto nunca tan desafiante.

A lo largo de los años, cada vez que Edward pensaba en Charlie la rabia que sentía se multiplicaba por diez hasta cegarle; esa misma rabia le mantuvo con vida durante las épocas más difíciles. Esa rabia alimentaba su alma y le impedía abandonar. Edward se agarró la manos, que le temblaban de furia apenas contenida.

Edward gruñó pensando en el dulce rostro de Elizabeth. Esa niña era la única luz de su vida, y la echaba de menos enormemente. No fue fácil dejarla en Northumbria, al cuidado de las monjas, pero no tenía otro lugar en el que dejarla. Soltó una maldición pensando en la mujer. No podía evitar odiarla cuando pensaba en su padre.

Carmen asomó la cabeza a través de la puerta de la cocina. Tenía el pelo cubierto de hollín y, desde donde estaba, vio que tenía lo dedos ennegrecidos. La mujer se le acercó con expresión desafiante. Enseguida se imaginó que Eleazar le habría contado los planes qué guardaba para Lady Isabella.

Se giró abruptamente sobre los talones y salió por la puerta que daba a la empalizada, ignorando el grito sofocado de consternación de Carmen al ver que le daba la espalda. Empuñó una espada sajona sin filo que había junto a la estrada y la lanzó al aire, tomándola sin esfuerzo con la otra mano al caer. El duque no deseaba enfrentarse con la entrometida criada y, sin duda alguna, no deseaba que le recordaran qué pasaba con Lady Isabella.

_¿Prisionera? ¿El monstruo del castillo de Cullen me ha hecho su prisionera? ¡Por todos los santos, no puede ser cierto!_

Isabella intentó no chillar, tiró de la colcha para cubrirse y apretó el brazo contra el pecho para que dejara de dolerle. Aún sentía el roce de los dedos del monstruo en su erecto pezón; podía sentir el ardor de su aliento allí donde le había rozado. El monstruo le abrasaba el cuerpo con un fuego que no podía describir y contra el que no podía luchar.

Al marcharse él, había caído en un sueño intranquilo; un sueño lleno de demonios y fuego, y cadáveres humanos. Una avalancha de nubes carmesí tornó el cielo oscuro como la noche, hasta que del cielo llovió sangre que empapó la sedienta tierra y corrió sobre su cuerpo desnudo mientras la tenebrosa silueta del monstruo se aproximaba. No habría sabido decir cuánto duraron sus pesadillas, pero despertó empapada de sudor.

Isabella se sentó en la cama, esforzándose por escuchar algo. El fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea se intensificaba cuanto más trataba de no oírlo. Giró la cabeza hacia el lugar en el que había aparecido el monstruo por primera vez. Era lógico que un demonio viajara a través del fuego del infierno. ¿Estaba con ella ahora? ¿Le habría cegado él? ¿Le habría quitado alguna otra cosa? ¿Su inocencia, tal vez? ¿O habría sido Alec quien le quitara eso primero?

Isabella maldijo a sus ojos por no poder ver al monstruo, pese a que, de alguna forma, se alegraba de no poder hacerlo, pues se imaginaba muy bien cómo era.

_Sin duda alguna, es un demonio de cuernos protuberantes y colmillos afilados. Seguro que su piel es del color escarlata de la sangre y que los fluidos de sus víctimas le han estropeado los dientes; sus ojos deben de ser tan negros como una noche sin luna, y tan vacíos de vida como... como... ¡Por todos los santos, déjalo ya!_

Temblando, luchó contra la imagen que se había formado en su mente. Había oído las historias que circulaban acerca del Monstruo de Cullen; se decía que era mitad humano, mitad demonio, y que un espíritu le había desfigurado el rostro como recuerdo de su vida en las profundidades del Infierno. Su voz era profunda, y tenía la negra lengua de un demonio; por eso había sabido que era él quien hablaba, pues su voz era distinta a todas las que hubiera escuchado nunca.

Le hacía estremecerse. Sus caricias le quemaban la piel, y cuando su aliento le rozó el cuello, la había controlado por completo.

—¿Mi señora?

Isabella dio un brinco. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que pensaba que no había oído a la criada en la puerta. Se giró hacia el sonido. Era la voz de la primera criada. Trató de enfocar los ojos para verla.

—Por favor, no volváis a ir a buscarle.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó la mujer, evidentemente sorprendida.

—¿Quién sois? No puedo veros; la cabeza me da vueltas, no consigo enfocar los ojos y no puedo pensar con claridad.

—Soy Carmen, sirvo en la casa del duque —respondió la mujer—. ¿Siempre habéis visto así?

—No. —Isabella se detuvo, confusa—. ¿El duque está en casa?

—¡Mi señora vuestra ropa! —Carmen ahogó un gritito—. Se me olvidó que no estabais adecuadamente vestida para recibir visitas. ¡Estaba tan contenta de que hubierais despertado por fin que se me olvidó!

—Ya da igual. —Isabella sacudió su brazo desnudo con frustración e hizo una mueca de dolor. Trató de disipar la niebla de su cabeza para recordar qué había preguntado. Le estaba costando concentrarse; cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. De pronto, recordó qué quería saber y giró la cara—: ¿Decís que ésta es la casa del duque? ¿De qué duque?

—Sí, es la casa de Lord Masen, duque del castillo de Cullen. Pensé que mi señor había venido a presentarse.

—Claro, el monstruo tiene nombre humano —dijo Isabella en un susurro, apretando la colcha con los puños. Se concentró en la criada, que no paraba de moverse por el cuarto—. Por favor, decidme, ¿sigue en la habitación? ¿Ha vuelto? ¿Cómo podéis saber cuándo está cerca?

—No, mi señora, la puerta no se ha abierto. —Carmen se acercó a la cama y alargó una mano para tocarle la frente a Isabella. La joven se sacudió al tocarla.

—Pero él... el fuego... —Isabella señaló la fuente de calor, pero se detuvo al darse cuenta de que, por sus palabras, la otra mujer debía de estar frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Pero cómo entró entonces antes? No le vi entrar por la puerta.

—Mi señora, por favor, calmaos. Mi señor no es ningún monstruo. —La criada le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo, antes de instarla a que se tumbara—. Tenéis fiebre, creo que por eso decís esas cosas. Cuando os sintáis mejor, veréis como estáis equivocada; no hay ningún monstruo en Cullen.

¡Claro! El monstruo debía de tener subordinados leales.

Pero esta subordinada pretende ser amistosa; deberé estar alerta si no quiero caer en la trampa de la bestia.

¡Oh, cómo desearía poder ver!

Isabella gruñó dramáticamente y se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—No me encuentro bien; tal vez aún no pueda pensar con claridad. La mujer rió con nerviosismo.

—¡Naturalmente! Ya lleváis toda una semana y tres días durmiendo.

—Por favor, dejadme. Creo que sólo necesito descansar. —Isabella suspiró y giró la cara hacia el otro lado—. Estoy tan cansada.

—Mandaré a alguien para que os traiga comida —dijo Carmen—.Tal vez deberíais esperar despierta lo suficiente para comer algo caliente, os ayudará a recuperaros antes.

La única respuesta que obtuvo de Isabella fue un largo y lastimoso suspiro.

—Sí, descansad. —La mujer le dio con cuidado unas palmaditas en Ia espalda. Isabella respondió con un gemido, demasiado cansada como para hablar—. Descansad, mi niña, vendré a veros al amanecer.

—Gracias Carmen —susurró Isabella. No volvió a abrir los ojos. De momento, poco le importaba estar en la guarida del monstruo, o que el monstruo quisiera comérsela. Estaba contenta de haber escapado de la casa de su padre y de la mano lujuriosa de su prometido.

Isabella tembló en sus manos; sus esbeltos hombros nada podían hacer contra la excepcional fuerza del monstruo. Había querido asegurarse de que era un hombre de verdad, hecho de carne y hueso, y no el mítico demonio que viniera a cazarla. El hombre que la tocaba podía ser tanto hombre como criatura; su apretón era firme. Gimió de dolor ante la presión que ejercía en sus brazos, pues aún no estaba del todo curada.

La fibra endurecida del cuerpo del monstruo se fraguaba con osadía contra ella. Su inmenso muslo se abrió paso obscenamente entre sus piernas, para situarse contra su sexo. El calor de su cuerpo la envolvió; su masculino olor no hacía más que incrementar el deseo que sentía. Sus muslos se humedecieron; una reacción extraña para ella. Cerró los ojos y respiró su olor.

Apretó las piernas juntas para tratar de apartarle, pero era demasiado fuerte. Apretó la pierna contra su sexo, haciendo que su cuerpo respondiera de la única forma que sabía: empapándose de su cálida leche. Pese a que volvió a intentar apartarle, curiosamente deseaba explorar las sensaciones que su indecente masaje le provocaban en la boca del estómago.

El calor de sus manos la mareaba; aunque sabía que debería querer marcharse, se encontró sorprendentemente empujada a quedarse a ver qué sucedía.

Se apretó contra él, queriendo detener las palpitaciones que le provocaba. Se le aceleró el corazón, marcando un ritmo violento, y abrió los ojos sorprendida, buscándole en la oscuridad. Lamió el cálido sabor de sus labios y se estremeció. Su sexo palpitaba como nunca antes, enfadado por que le castigara sin sus caricias.

Estaban empapados de la sangre que caía del cielo, pero no le importaba. Acercándola más a él, tomó su labio inferior con los dientes y lo mordió con suavidad. Isabella jadeó, sorprendida, y él se aprovechó de su boca entreabierta. Hurgó el borde de sus labios con la lengua y la lamió cuidadosamente, haciendo que jadeara con más fuerza. No era un jadeo de dolor, sino de confusión.

_Sí, mi señor, tomadme.._.

Isabella ahogó un grito de sorpresa y abrió los ojos. Sólo era un sueño. No, no era sólo un sueño; era el sueño, el mismo que tenía cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Habían pasado dos largos días desde que despertara, y el monstruo no había vuelto a visitarla. Se estremecía cada vez que se acordaba de su acento extranjero, debido a los sueños increíblemente eróticos que había tenido con él. Su beso había sido un sueño, ¿verdad? ¿La sangre que le caía de un cielo endemoniado? ¿Sus labios envolviendo su pecho, chupándola y tocándola?

Nada de la vida real podía hacer que se excitara tanto.

¿Verdad?

* * *

**Espero Que les Guste el 4 Capitulo ^^**

**Perdon por no haber publicado el cap antes pero Con la Escuela Y algunas practicas que me toca realizar casi no he tenido tiempo :3**

**Nos Leemos en otro Cap!**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


	6. Capitulo 5

**Los Personajes no son míos, Pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**La Historia es una Adaptación Así que tampoco Es mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al final de la Historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 5**

La lluvia, que seguía cayendo fuera de las paredes de su tenebrosa prisión y cuyo sonido repiqueteaba sin cesar fuera, era su único visitante la mayoría del tiempo. Había ido recuperando algo de visión a lo largo de esos días. Salvando el hecho de que se le nublara la vista de vez en cuando, era una buena señal. Suspirando, volvió a mirar la habitación. Su mejorada visión no hacía más que hundirla aún más en la miseria, pues ahora podía ver la infernal prisión en la que la mantenía encerrada.

Edward. Se llama Edward de Masen y puede que no sea un monstruo, sino un hombre, y a los hombres se les puede convencer. Debía de haber tenido muchísima fiebre para decir las cosas que dije. Soy una persona mayor, y no creo las estúpidas supersticiones de los campesinos. ¡No creo en los monstruos!

Ya había explorado cada rincón de la lúgubre habitación y no había descubierto nada interesante. Había telarañas en el techo, aunque las arañas parecían haber abandonado sus mohosas casas hacía tiempo. La habitación tenía la cama, una silla tosca y la preciosa chimenea. Parecía que nadie, antes que ella, hubiera ocupado la habitación desde que la construyeron. La cama era polvorienta, pequeña y olía a moho. Al menos era una cama, y no un montón de paja en el suelo, aunque el colchón pareciera relleno de lana empapada en lugar de paja.

La única visita que recibía muy de vez en cuando, en la habitación que ya consideraba propia, era Carmen. La criada era amable con ella, aunque tenía la habilidad de interrumpirla al hablar. La compasión de la mujer acabó de convencer a Isabella de que no había estado en sus cabales al oír la monstruosa voz, y Carmen se negaba gentilmente a recordarle sus tonterías de enferma.

¡Porque los monstruos no pueden existir!

Cuando Isabella pudo incorporarse sin que la cabeza le diera vueltas, la criada ordenó que le llevaran un baño, pero no se le permitió el paso a ninguna de las curiosas criadas que llevaban los vaporosos cubos de agua. La propia Carmen dispuso el baño y devolvía el cubo a las criadas para que trajeran más. A Isabella no le importó, de hecho, agradecía la privacidad. No habría sido capaz de concentrarse lo suficiente para hacer frente a las miradas inquisitivas de las demás criadas. El agua vaporosa le sentó a las mil maravillas; pudo lavarse la mugrienta piel y se alegró de poder deshacerse por fin de los enredos de su pelo.

Isabella era consciente de que, de no ser por las periódicas visitas de Carmen, se habría vuelto loca de miedo. Confiaba en que Edward cambiara de opinión y la dejara marchar, o al menos salir de su prisión. La habitación tampoco le pareció tan mal cuando dormía durante todo el día, pero ahora que se encontraba despierta durante más tiempo, empezaba a aburrirse. De momento aún no la había tratado como a una prisionera, pese a que no le dejaban salir de su habitación, pero la habían cuidado y alimentado.

Isabella sonrió al oír que golpeaban suavemente a la puerta. Carmen era siempre tan cortés... Sólo que, a medida que se fue abriendo la puerta, se dio cuenta de que no era una mujer quien llamaba.

Bajó la vista, agradecida de llevar sus viejas ropas, pese a que parecieran harapos con las costuras que le habían hecho para repararla. Le habían roto el vestido por delante de forma que, al coserlo de vuelta, el corpino se le pegaba más al cuerpo, haciendo que sus pechos estuvieran demasiado cerca para que fuera cómodo. La tela era más baja por la parte del cuello, de manera que si miraba hacia abajo, se veía el escote.

—¿Mi señora? —preguntó el anciano, dándose palmaditas en la calva con la manga y sonriéndola con su amable rostro. Llevaba una túnica marrón rojiza y un jubón marrón suelto, unidos en la cintura con un cinturón rojo. Iba vestido como un pagano, pero dedujo por su porte que gozaba de gran autoridad en el castillo. Como si para demostrar que estaba en lo cierto, se fijó en el manojo de llaves que colgaba de su cinturón y que tintineaba con sus movimientos.

Pasó las manos ociosamente por la colcha de piel, mientras trataba de recordar su nombre. Recordaba su voz, pero no conseguía acordarse de dónde la había escuchado

—Soy Eleazar —dijo, al ver que no le contestaba. Isabella se llevó la mano a la cara y notó que se le había bajado la hinchazón. La última vez que se miró, los círculos blancos alrededor de sus pupilas marrones ya no eran tan rojos. Aún así, debía de seguir horrorosa.

—Sí —contestó Isabella, mirándole recatadamente a través de las espesas pestañas. De pronto, recordó dónde le había conocido y miró hacia la chimenea para ver si su misterioso señor aparecía. Al ver que no había nadie, se regañó por ser tan tonta.

—Veo que os han cuidado bien. Pensé que lo mejor sería dejaros descansar en paz antes de volver a visitaros. —Eleazar retorció la manga, se la enrolló en la mano y volvió a doblarla a la altura de la muñeca—. Por favor, perdonad que haya venido a vuestros aposentos, pero mucho me temo que mi señor no ha cambiado de idea respecto a lo de manteneros prisionera.

—Entonces, ¿no fue un sueño? ¿Quiere retenerme aquí? —Isabella se dejó caer en el colchón abatida, y suspiró con desolación. Su mente se revolvía ante tal injusticia.

—Sí, pero tened paciencia, mi señora. Conozco a mi señor desde hace mucho, y no os hará daño. Es un buen hombre.

—¿No me hará daño? —Isabella observó al hombre, rogándole que le comprendiera—. Dijo que haría un festín con mi cuerpo, que se alimentaría con mi carne. No creo que esas palabras sean propias de un buen hombre.

—No, le enfadasteis, eso es todo. —Eleazar miró detrás de ella—. Estoy seguro de que no os creéis esas historias supersticiosas que dicen que mi señor es un monstruo, ¿verdad?

—¿Le enfadé? —Se le aceleró el pulso—. ¿Cómo? No hice más que despertarme. No le pedí que cuidara de mí; debería haberme dejado morir en el bosque. No pedí que me salvaran; ¡y menos aún que me salvara el Monstruo de Cullen!

Isabella se apoyó contra la pared de piedra haciendo pucheros. Inhaló con delicadeza al ver que las lágrimas luchaban por aflorar. Miró a hurtadillas al criado a través de las pestañas, preguntándose si su pena causaría algún efecto en él.

—Si esa es la causa de vuestra pena, entonces debéis culparme a mí; pues yo os encontré y os saqué del frío. Habríais muerto si no lo hubiera hecho. —Eleazar empujó una silla de una esquina del cuarto y la dispuso frente a la cama. Parecía complacido de haberla consolado tan fácilmente—. Mi señora, ¿os importa que me siente aquí un rato?

—Sí, por favor. —Distraída, Isabella le indicó con la mano que se sentara. Se mordió el labio al ver que sus lágrimas no servían de nada. Aquel hombre no le ayudaría a escaparse.

—Gracias, mi señora. —Eleazar se sentó en la silla.

—¿Por qué me retiene aquí? ¿Qué hizo mi padre? ¿Qué crimen ha cometido? ¿Qué ofensa? —Isabella trataba de aceptar su nuevo papel de prisionera del monstruo, pues allí era donde debería quedarse si no encontraba la forma de escapar.

—Eso debería respondéroslo su señoría, mi señora. ¿Por qué preferís estar muerta? Estoy seguro de que vuestra familia os anda buscando. ¿Vuestro marido, tal vez?

—No estoy casada —dijo Isabella, asqueada ante la idea. Cruzó las manos sobre el pecho—. Pero iba de camino al convento para tomar los votos. Quiero ser monja.

—¿Pero por qué? Sois demasiado joven para tomar los votos. ¿Sois viuda?

—No. —Isabella escondió sus emociones bajo una sólida máscara de hielo—. Mis razones no son de vuestra incumbencia. Lo único que digo es que mi vida me pertenece y que haré lo que quiera con ella. Y deseo vivir en un convento y, tal vez, cuidar de los niños huérfanos.

Isabella estudiaba al anciano con calma. Sus ojos eran compasivos, el tipo de ojos que no mentiría, aunque tenía la impresión de que el hombre había vivido mucho, y de que, sin duda alguna, sería leal a su señor. Suspiró, sabiendo que no encontraría ningún apoyo en él.

—Chiquilla, ¿quién os pegó? ¿Es él la razón por la queréis desperdiciar vuestra vida en un convento? —Eleazar se recostó en la silla. Isabella no estaba loca; sabía que informaría a su señor de todo lo que le dijera—. Aunque es muy noble que queráis ayudar a los demás, ese tipo de vida es más apropiada para viudas o criadas viejas, no para una noble joven y guapa con tanto que ofrecer a este mundo.

Sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas ante su interés, y no pudo seguir mucho tiempo ocultando sus sentimientos.

—No puedo decir por qué lo deseo, pues poco importa. Es la única elección que tengo.

Eleazar frunció el ceño, pero no siguió preguntando. Se puso en pie y colocó la silla en su sitio.

—¿De verdad debo quedarme en esta habitación para siempre? ¿Qué pretende hacer conmigo? Si le conocéis, debéis de saber sus razones. —Isabella alzó una mano al ver que el criado se marchaba—. Por favor, tengo derecho a saber qué hizo mi padre.

—No puedo decíroslo, de verdad. No me corresponde. —Se pasó la manga por la calva—. Mi señor tiene muchos demonios internos, no sé qué hará con vos.

Por la expresión del hombre, vio que decía la verdad, aunque no le sirvió de mucho. Asintió, incapaz de hablar. La fuerza con que le caían las lágrimas le quemaba la nariz. Apartó la vista, avergonzada de haber mostrado tan debilidad frente a un criado.

—Trataré de hablar con él, pero no sé si conseguiré algo. —Eleazar la dejó sola en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras él.

El corazón se le encogió. ¡Esto no podía estar sucediendo! Echo un vistazo a la lúgubre habitación, con su polvoriento suelo de piedra, el tapiz putrefacto, el decadente colchón de paja, la colcha agujereada... y lloró.

Pero Isabella no se compadeció de sí misma durante mucho rato con lágrimas en los ojos aún, cayó en un agitado sueño. Despertó ya entrada la noche; alguien había dejado un cuenco con gachas de pescado frías sobre la vieja silla. Se comió el exigua plato arrugando la nariz y sin saborear la insípida comida. Eran las mismas gachas que le habían servido en todas las comidas.

Isabella suspiró con fuerza y se dijo a sí misma que debía ser fuerte, tal y como su padre le había enseñado. Sabía que el conde no acudiría a rescatarla, pues no sabía dónde estaba, así que no albergaba falsas esperanzas al respecto. Si, por cualquier milagro, de verdad acudiera su padre, no estaba segura de querer volver con él. El convento era su única opción, y debería arreglárselas sola para llegar hasta allí.

Sintiéndose con fuerzas suficientes para ponerse en pie, Isabella caminó hasta la gruesa puerta de madera de su prisión. Le sorprendió ver que la puerta no estaba cerrada, y que fuera no había nadie montando guardia. Tuvo una oscura premonición, pero la borró de su mente.

_Al oscuro monstruo que habita estos territorios le da igual que me escape. O eso, o sabe que no hay forma de salir de estas paredes negras_.

Isabella descubrió una vieja antorcha en el suelo, junto a la puerta de su prisión, y volvió corriendo a su cuarto a encenderla con el fuego de la chimenea. Respiró hondamente y salió al pasillo, andado con paso vacilante a medida que avanzaba. El pasillo era muy parecido a su cuarto. Pese a que la antorcha no daba más que una débil llama, agradeció la luz que le proporcionaba; pero era tan poca que no veía más que un par de metros delante suyo.

Las piedras negras de las paredes estaban astilladas y parecían inacabadas, y los tapices que colgaban de ellas estaban tan destrozados que apenas se reconocían los dibujos. Las arañas llevaban años tejiendo sus telarañas libremente por el techo, sin que ningún criado se molestara en apartarlas. Las ennegrecidas paredes no reflejaban nada, y absorbían la luz de la antorcha en sus oscuras profundidades. El suelo estaba lleno de guijarros rotos de las paredes, que crujían bajo sus pies y cuyo ruido era el único que se oía. No se oía ningún insecto, ni señal alguna de vida, aparte de sus temblorosos movimientos.

_¿Me estará viendo el monstruo ahora? ¿Estará al acecho, un poco más allá de la luz de mi antorcha? Sólo puede ser un monstruo, pues me retiene prisionera sin que yo le haya ofendido._

Sabía, por el ventanuco que tenía en su cuarto, que estaba muy por encima del nivel del suelo así que, aunque encontrara una apertura lo suficientemente grande para que pudiera pasar, no podría saltar. Se preguntó si el monstruo sólo saldría por la noche y si no sería mejor que tratara de escapar durante el día. Pero dedujo que, a la luz del día, los sirvientes leales de la bestia estarían despiertos, y no podría luchar contra todos ellos. Tal vez en la oscuridad la bestia no la viera y consiguiera escaparse. O, al menos, podría merodear un poco para conocer el castillo.

A lo largo de la pared, incrustadas en las piedras, había pequeñas entradas talladas para colocar antorchas, pero no había ninguna antorcha. ISabella se estremeció mientras avanzaba. Era como si nadie viviera en aquella parte del castillo. Arrastraba los pies con cuidado por el duro suelo. Estaba a punto de apretar el paso cuando oyó que una espantosa voz le susurraba desde la oscuridad.

—¿Qué hacéis fuera de vuestro cuarto, mi señora?

Isabella ahogó un grito y dejó caer la antorcha; sus brasas cayeron al suelo y se desperdigaron hasta que no quedó más que una pequeña llama en la base. El corazón se le aceleró y se apartó del lugar de donde provenía la voz. Se obligó a moverse y respiró entrecortadamente. La silueta estaba justo fuera del haz de luz. Un rayo plateado se iluminó momentáneamente sobre una manga negra, antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad.

—¿Seguís... ahí? —Isabella trató de inclinarse para recoger la antorcha caída, pero sus caderas no querían obedecerla.

—No me habéis contestado. —La voz del duque se hizo más alta y suave, como si la rodeara por todos lados. Estaba detrás de ella, enfrente, debajo. Alzó la vista como para buscarle entre las telarañas del techo, pero no vislumbró más que oscuridad.

—Por favor, no me hagáis daño; no he hecho nada. —ISabella alargó la mano en son de paz. Esperaba encontrarse con él, pero no tocó más que aire. Dio un paso hacia atrás—. Llevo días ahí encerrada, sólo quería andar un poco. ¿Queréis que me vuelva loca de no hacer, nada? ¿No hay algo que pueda hacer?

Rió entre dientes

. —¿Seguís pensando que soy un monstruo?

—No lo sé. —Isabella deslizó la mano hasta la cadera, rogando a la oscuridad que se aclarara, pero no consiguió nada—. ¿Lo sois?

No le contestó. Isabella se apartó un paso más, y luego otro. Rozó una piedra suelta con la suela del zapato, chilló y se cayó al suelo.

Edward se abalanzó hacia delante, estirando la mano como para ayudarla. Isabella jadeó y se apartó. A la luz de la antorcha, sus dedos eran pálidos en contraste con el anillo nobiliario. Tenía la piel de la mano arrugada en una cicatriz. Sus cuidadas uñas eran muy largas, mucho más que las de cualquier noble normal y corriente.

Iba vestido de negro entero, salvo el hilo plateado que cubría el cuello de su túnica de lana. Llevaba un mechón de pelo negro prendido con un hilo de cuero marrón en la sien, que le caía más allá de la espalda, casi hasta la cintura. Algunos de los mechones de delante eran más cortos y le caían justo por debajo de las cejas.

Pero no era sus vestimentas ni su pelo lo que asustaba a Isabella; ni la vista de su mano abrasada, sino sus ojos. Eran tan enigmáticos y luminosos como el resto de su ser, pero brillaban con una luz espeluznante que nunca había visto antes. Eran oscuros como una noche sin luna, exactamente igual que en sus sueños.

Se obligó a apartar la mirada de sus místicas órbitas y, en su lugar paseó la vista por su rostro y hasta un lado del cuello. De su barbilla salía una fogosa cicatriz que desaparecía por el cuello de la túnica.

_Ahí le toqué._

Le ardió la mano al recordarlo, ansiosa por volver a hacerlo. Dio un paso hacia atrás, negándose a caer en su endemoniado embrujo. Si su recuerdo era real, ¿quizá el resto también lo fuera? El cuerpo se le encendió de sólo pensarlo. ¿Le había tocado el pecho de verdad, masajeándoselo con la palma de la mano y mordisqueándoselo? Los pezones se le dispararon inmediatamente, a modo de respuesta. Los muslos se le tensaron y, para su vergüenza, se encontró deseando que volviera a tocarla.

Edward no se apartó de la luz. Obligándose a permanecer quieto, dejó que le estudiara, esperando a que sus ojos se llenaran de desprecio y aversión. No le decepcionó. Seguía pensando que era un monstruo y, ahora que le veía, tendría la prueba de ello.

Al ver sus delicados labios rosados, pensó en la cantidad de cosas sórdidas que deseaba hacerle. La polla iba a estallarle; le palpitaba dolorosamente, incitándole a actuar como la bestia que era y poseerla allí mismo, sobre el sucio suelo, para exigirle que tomara su turgente miembro entre sus labios y se la chupara hasta que se corriera. Creía haber acallado esa reacción la última vez que la vio. Era evidente que haría falta algo más que la masturbación para sacársela de la mente. Flexionó la mano, anhelando tocar sus pechos, pero se refrenó, determinado a actuar como un caballero en parte... al menos durante unos segundos. Además, la última vez que la tocó había estado a punto de volverse loco de lujuria. No quería volver a sentir eso.

—Llevas las marcas del fuego del infierno. —Se acurrucó un poco más; su tono de voz ronco era extrañamente erótico—. Es cierto lo que dicen, pues.

Edward la vio andar por el pasillo, vio su aprensión al desafiar a la oscuridad. Era preciosa, mucho más de lo que habría imaginado, pese a que sus rasgos guardaran cierto parecido a los de su padre. Por unos instantes, su belleza le pilló desprevenido y fue incapaz de moverse. Se limitó a quedarse de pie, observándola, como un loco, hasta que se acercó demasiado y se vio obligado a decir algo para que no siguiera acercándose.

Estaba bastante recuperada, aunque seguía teniendo una marca azul y negra en el puente de la nariz. El pelo castaño le caía por los hombros, del color exacto de sus ojos. Sus ropas, andrajosas pero limpias, parecían remendadas en un par de sitios. El corpiño de la sobrecapa, demasiado bajo, había sido remendado como si su asaltador lo hubiera desgarrado al tratar de violarla.

"¿Lo habrá conseguido?", pensó Edward a su pesar. Hundió los ojos en su frágil silueta, incapaz de saberlo.

Sabía que le tenía miedo, pues era lo que pretendía, pero en cuanto sus ojos vieron sus cicatrices, lo supo. Vio el pánico de sus ojos y sintió lástima. Una profunda tristeza le embargó y, por unos segundos, deseó volver a ser quien fue en su vida: endiabladamente guapo, encantador e irresistible para el sexo opuesto. Diez años atrás, se la habría llevado a la cama sin pensárselo dos veces. Diez años atrás, le habría seguido deseosa. Diez años atrás, ya habría caído de rodilla delante de él, con su polla en sus labios y las uñas hundidas con firmeza en los cachetes de su culo.

—¡Argh! —Se echó la oscura capa de lana oscura sobre el hombro, para esconder su rostro de su mirada acusadora. Se volvió con la intención de salir de allí. Quería, necesitaba, huir de los malditos ojos de Isabella; empezaba a dejarse arrastrar por ellos. Con esos ojos podría controlarle, y con esos labios podría ordenarle.

—¡Esperad! Por favor, no os vayáis. Volved.

Obedeció, maldiciéndose a sí mismo. Ya me está ordenando.

_Su embrujo de mujer me está atrapando._

—¿Seguís ahí, mi señor? No puedo veros. —Su voz era amable como una refrescante brisa en verano—. Por favor, volved. Perdonadme, no pretendía decir esas cosas; no sé por qué digo cosas tan horribles.

Edward se giró y avanzó despacio hacia donde estaba ella. Se detuvo justo cuando la luz de la antorcha se apagó por completo. Sus ojos estaban acostumbrados a la luz, y distinguió perfectamente sus rasgos aterrorizados.

—Lo siento. —Isabella hizo una pausa para ponerse en pie—. No está bien que os llame monstruo; no tengo derecho a decir cosas tan horribles. Por favor, perdonad mi falta de tacto. Edward no se movió. Dio un paso hacia delante, vacilante, mordió el labio y alargó una mano, tanteando el aire para ver dónde estaba, aunque errando todo el rato.

—¿Estáis ahí? —Isabella se acercó un poco más, despacio—. No puedo oíros, ¿habéis desaparecido? ¿Os he ahuyentado?

—Estoy aquí —contestó el duque, sin saber muy bien por qué pero manteniéndose lejos de su alcance. —¿Sois Edward de Masen, duque de Cullen?

—Así es —replicó. Apretó los labios, negándose a sí mismo el sabor de la boca de ella.

—¿Por qué me recluís aquí? ¿Qué os ha hecho mi padre? Sea lo que sea, lo siento mucho. Me gustaría ayudaros a solucionarlo.

Edward se puso tenso al recordar de quién era hija. Gruñendo al recordarlo, se acercó a ella en la oscuridad para agarrarla de los brazos.

—Sois mi prisionera; prometerme que no volveréis a tratar de escaparos.—Estaba enfadado, pero la soltó al oír que gemía de dolor.

—No puedo prometeros eso, mi señor. Si no me dais una razón mejor, no puedo prometeros que me vaya a quedar aquí con vos. Sin saber el crimen por el que me castigáis no puedo reconocer mi culpabilidad.

—Dadme vuestra palabra —le ordenó, inclinándose sobre ella. La tenía tan cerca, tan a su merced; se balanceaba ante su brutal fuerza y casi podía tocarle las orejas con la nariz.

_¡Tómala!,_ le urgía su cuerpo. _Tienes todo el derecho a hacerlo._

* * *

**Espero que disfruten este Cap!**

**Siento no haber Publicado el cap la semana pasada Pero Me encontraba enferma **

**Tratare de publicar 2 caps Mas entre Hoy y mañana Para Recompensar los de la semana pasada**

**Nos leemos En otro Cap! ^^**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


	7. Capitulo 6

**Los personajes No son míos, Pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**La historia es una Adaptación, Así que tampoco es mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al final de la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 6**

—Dádmela —dijo en lugar de obedecer a su instinto—, o enviaré a mi ejército contra la casa de vuestro padre, y haré matar a todo el que viva entre los muros de Swan.

—Os doy mi palabra de honor —concedió—, pero por favor, no hiráis a la gente de mi padre. Son inocentes; no merecen vuestra ira.

A Edward le sorprendió la facilidad con que le entregaba su libertad. ¿Por qué no luchaba más por ella? ¿Por qué había cedido tan pronto?

A lo mejor es porque tus palabras no valen ni el aire desperdiciado para decirlas. Las damas no tienen ningún honor.

—¿Por qué sois así? —Dejó caer los brazos a un lado, como sin vida—. ¿Por qué sois tan cruel? ¿Qué os ha sucedido para que seáis tan...?

—¿Creéis que soy cruel? —Rió con fuerza, sacudiéndola al hacerlo—. ¿Por qué no le preguntáis a vuestro padre acerca de la crueldad?

—Lo haría si me dejarais marchar —soltó. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y ladeó la cabeza, como si quisiera protegerse de su ataque.

Al ver el gesto, a Edward se le encogió el estómago. ¿Pensaba que iba a pegarle? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasaba? ¿Y por qué de pronto le importaba? Aflojó un poco las manos, hasta que sus dedos se deslizaron por el brazo; no era una caricia, pero casi.

—Por favor —le rogó, sin pelear contra él—, dejadme marchar. No tengo ninguna trascendencia para vosotros, no podéis querer de verdad tenerme aquí: soy más una carga que otra cosa para vos.

—No, y no volváis a pedirme que os libere. No tiene sentido, no pienso dejaros marchar. —Vio cómo se pasaba la lengua por los labios. Movió la cabeza hacia un lado y, al hacerlo, su pelo desprendió olor a lilas. Se preguntó si Carmen habría utilizado esa fragancia a propósito; había sido una de sus preferidas hacía mucho tiempo. Inhaló su tentador perfume y, por unos segundos, se perdió en su embrujo—. Mañana os otorgaré nuevos aposentos.

—¿Dónde? ¿En la torre? ¿Queréis encerrarme en una prisión de verdad? ¿O quizá en las mazmorras? Os he jurado que no me marcharé. Al menos, concededme la oportunidad de demostraros mi honor antes de dudar de él. Si faltara a mi honor, entonces podríais encarcelarme de por vida con mi consentimiento, pues estaré de acuerdo en merecerlo.

—No, mi señora, no os enviaré a la torre, y mucho menos a las mazmorras —replicó con suavidad y un tono que contrastaba enormemente con el suyo habitual. Quiso echarse a reír, pues no tenía más torre que los aposentos en los que ya estaba—. Demostradme que sois una mujer de palabra.

—¿Entonces pretendéis convertirme en vuestra...? —Volvió a intentar zafarse de su abrazo—. ¿Debo residir en vuestra habitación, mi señor? ¿No le molestará eso a la duquesa?

—No hay ninguna duquesa de Cullen. —Edward no lograba apartar la mirada de sus deliciosos y suntuosos labios, que temblaban de forma encantadora ante su atenta mirada. Pensó en encadenarla a su cama y obligarla a ser su esclava sexual hasta que se hubiera saciado de ella—. La prisión de mi señora tendrá los barrotes de oro. Podréis disponer del castillo a vuestro antojo; os alimentarán y los criados os tratarán con el respeto que merece vuestro rango, a no ser que demostréis merecer lo contrario

—Gracias.

—Pero —le advirtió, volvió a estrujarle los hombros y Isabella hizo una mueca de dolor—, no se os permitirá salir de los muros del castillo. Me da igual que el castillo esté en llamas, si no tenéis mi permiso, deberéis quedaros y prender con él. Si os encuentro tratando de escapar, os encerraré en las mazmorras para el resto de vuestros días y sitiaré las tierras de vuestro padre hasta que todos los que vivan en ellas mueran de hambre. Quemaré sus campos, masacraré a sus campesinos y su ganado y dejaré que se pudran allí donde hayan caído. Y vos, mi señora, descubriréis el verdadero significado del infierno antes de morir.

—Comprendo —dijo con suavidad—. No trataré de escapar, sólo deseo que recapacitéis y me dejéis marchar.

—No haré tal cosa —contestó con dureza. El pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, pero su gruñido se suavizó—: Mi señora, haríais bien en desear otras cosas, pues nunca os dejaré marchar.

—Entonces me quedaré aquí, fiel a mi palabra, y sólo saldré con vuestro permiso —concedió Isabella, respirando hondo—. Sellaré mi promesa con mi propia sangre, pero sólo si me concedierais una cosa. Creo que es justo.

_Cualquier cosa._

Edward asintió con la cabeza antes de darse cuenta de que Isabella no podría ver bien su gesto en la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—¿El qué?

—No hiráis a la gente de mi padre, no merecen vuestra ira. No sé qué planes tendréis, pero limitad vuestra lucha a mi padre. Si fue él quien despertó vuestra furia, deberá responder él ante vos. —Se zafó de él y Edward la soltó. Alzó la barbilla con orgullo, pese al miedo que le tenía—. Si no les herís, me quedaré aquí. Pero si descubro que les herís bajo cualquier circunstancia que no sea para defenderos, romperé mi palabra y haré todo lo posible por escaparme. Buscaré venganza durante el resto de mi vida, y no pararé hasta haberlo conseguido. ¿Hay trato?

—Sí, mi señora. —Sonrió ante su muestra de valor. Le confundía que no mostrara ningún tipo de preocupación por la seguridad de su padre y, sin embargo, pareciera tan preocupada por la vida de sus campesinos—. No heriré a la gente de vuestro padre.

—Bien. —Alargó una mano, le temblaban los dedos pero no la retiró—. Dadme vuestro puñal, mi señor, para que pueda mantener mi palabra y sellemos nuestro pacto con sangre.

—No pediré vuestra sangre; aún no —dijo suavemente, sin darle el puñal. En lugar de ello, Edward le tomó la mano que tenía extendida y se la llevó al pecho, sobre el lugar en que su corazón latía. Sin detenerse a pensar en las consecuencias de sus actos, la tomó entre los brazos; le hizo perder el equilibrio de forma que cayó a un lado, encerrándola con su abrazo. Temblaba, sorprendida; era tan pequeña y frágil... Su cuerpo dio un bandazo, deseándola. Se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó la boca en sus labios entreabiertos, incapaz de resistirse a la tentación ni un minuto más. Necesitaba sentir su calor, sus suaves labios.

El duque le pasó los dedos de la mano que le quedaba libre por e| pelo y la acercó un poco más. Los suaves pétalos de su boca se abrieron en busca de aire. Gimió quedamente. Pasó la lengua por el borde de sus labios, y su esbelto cuerpo se amoldó al suyo a la perfección! como si estuvieran hechos el uno para el otro.

Edward llevaba demasiado tiempo sin experimentar el confort del abrazo de una mujer, y estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que quisiera. Isabella se agarró a su túnica mientras Edward la mantenía contra su pecho, sintiendo que su calor íntimo le quemaba Ia entrepierna. Empujó una pierna contra ella, provocando un suave gemido. Inocentemente, retiró las caderas de su búsqueda. Incapaz de resistirse, ganó confianza y colocó los muslos entre los suyos. Le masajeó el sexo sobre la ropa, y sonrió suavemente al ver que su respiración se hacía más profunda, sorprendida.

Su polla se restregó contra ella, deseando que la dejaran salir. Friccionó con más fuerza y a Isabella le temblaron las rodillas, soltándole un poco. Imitó el lento balanceo de su cuerpo y su repentina muestra del deseo despertó sus instintos, volviéndose de pronto suave y maleable en sus manos. Apretó las caderas contra ella, onduló su cuerpo el de ella, imitando los empellones que se moría por darle.

—Ah —gimió suavemente. Sus gemidos eran música para sus oídos.

Edward la levantó contra la pared, atrapándola para tomar uno de sus pechos en la mano y, con la mano que le quedaba libre, trataba de subirle la falda. Incapaz de detenerse, empujó su gorda polla contra el estómago de Isabella. Sus besos se incrementaron, pero Isabella gimió, arqueando la espalda.

Aquel sonido era su perdición. La presión de su balanceo contra ella hizo que se le pusiera aún más dura; se corrió dentro del jubón llenándolo todo de su semen. Dejó de acariciarla con los labios y, sin previo aviso, la soltó y se apartó.

Isabella se tambaleó y cayó contra la pared. Se llevó una mano al estómago y otra a la garganta, como protegiéndose, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Queda sellado —confirmó con dureza, avergonzado por cómo había perdido el control. Detuvo su protesta colocándole un dedo con delicadeza sobre los labios; los tenía hinchados y húmedos de su beso. Retiró la mano; necesitaba salir de allí.

—Mi señor, no la encontramos. Es como si hubiera desaparecido. —El caballero trataba de mantenerse firme ante la furia de su señor, pero inclinó la cabeza un poco al presenciar su creciente ira—. Ya hemos buscado en todas partes.

—Está claro que no en todas partes, pues aún no ha aparecido, imbécil —respondió con dureza—. Volved a mirar, ¡prestad más atención!

—No conseguiremos nada, mi señor. No hay rastro de Lady Isabella. Hemos rastreado los bosques que van hacia el sur y el pantano hacia el norte. No hay señales de que haya pasado por ahí. Ningún campesino la ha visto y, si la han visto, no lo dicen. —El caballero apoyó la mano suavemente en la empuñadura que llevaba al cincho. Se rascó el rubio pelo de detrás de la oreja con la mano enguantada antes de sugerir con timidez—: Creo que deberíamos esperar a ver si piden rescate.

—¡Me da igual lo que creáis! —El conde de Swan se abalanzó sobre el soldado que se atrevía a desafiar sus órdenes. Le cruzó la cara con la mano con tal fuerza que le mandó al mugriento suelo. Luego, dando vueltas, se quedó observando a un perro que había acostado sobre un montón de paja. El animal se distraía royendo un hueso. Tomándola con él, el conde le dio una patada al perro en el vientre e hizo que el chucho saliera corriendo y gimiendo de allí.

Durante unos segundos, el conde no se movió; ver salir huyendo al perro no le aliviaba. Nadie acudió a ayudar al hombre mientras se ponía en pie él sólo. El caballero se quedó de pie, sin atreverse a volver a la carga. Alzó la cabeza con orgullo y guardó silencio.

Charlie observó brevemente los descuidados muros de su castillo. La piedra descubierta empezaba a resquebrajarse. Dentro, el suelo de la sala principal estaba cubierto de pajas, pero estaban hechos de mugre en vez de piedra. El castillo se caía en sus narices; necesitaba dinero, ¡y rápido!

Ahora que su hija no estaba, los criados no cumplían con sus tareas porque no tenían quién les dirigiera. Había polvo por todos lados y la basura se acumulaba junto a la empalizada, y los excusados desprendían un olor difícil de seguir ignorando.

El conde llevaba una bajocapa de fino lino color crema con mangas ajustadas en la muñeca, sobre la que portaba una sobrecapa carmesí de delicada lana con mangas que le llegaban sólo hasta los codos. Los puños, ricamente decorados con bordados dorados mostraban que la capa estaba vieja. Su jubón marrón perdía el color en las rodillas y en el trasero, hecho que trataba de ocultar con la capa. Sin embargo, al andar, las rajas dejaban entrever las partes desgastadas.

Suspirando al pensarlo, el conde se pasó la mano por la frente antes de decir:

—¡No quiero volver a oír que no podéis hacer nada! ¡Encontrar a mi hija! No puede haber ido demasiado lejos sin ayuda. Si es necesario, apresad a un par de campesinos, a ver si desean hablar o no. Y si no… ¡apresad a sus hijos!

—Ya habéis oído las órdenes de vuestro señor. —Lord Alec se puso junto a Charlie—. ¡Encontrad a mi prometida!

El conde se volvió para observar a Alec. Frunció el ceño, apretando los puños y dientes. No le gustaba que le interrumpieran, aunque empezaba a acostumbrarse a las intromisiones de Alec.

Era un hombre alto, bastante más que la mayoría de la gente, no pegaba mucho con Charlie, más grueso y de menor estatura. Pero su altura no le hacía más ancho. Era más bien delgado, las mejillas se le hundían en la cara y le hacían poco atractivo para las mujeres. Su difunta madre le había malcriado hasta la saciedad mientras su padre estaba en la guerra, y tenía un temperamento espantoso.

Pero aquellos dos hombres no sólo eran diferentes físicamente Charlie era un hombre con título nobiliario y un gran terrateniente. Gozaba del respeto del resto de los lores por ser el intrépido líder que era, pese a que solía enviar a sus hombres a la guerra en su lugar y prefería hacerse cargo de la parte política de las guerras, como embajador. El difunto rey Aethelred de Wessex le había considerado su leal embajador y al conde le gustaba pensar que el sucesor de Aethelred, el rey Carlisle, le tenía en la misma consideración. Llevava años viajando a tierras extranjeras y reuniéndose con sus dignatarios. Era un honorable miembro del Witan y a menudo había sido elegido como representante de sus decisiones. Pero era pobre.

Alec era rico, inmensamente rico, pero no tenía castillo ni ejército propio. No tenía tierras de las que vanagloriarse; salvo una pequeña casa de madera. Debido a su gran fortuna, y a las conexiones familiares, se le consideraba un noble, pese a que no tuviera título oficial. No formaba parte de la Witan y era conocido entre los caballeros contra los que luchaba por ser el tipo de hombre que haría cualquier cosa con tal de conseguir lo que quería. Y Alec quería poder.

Charlie no tenía herederos varones, pues su mujer murió tras dar a luz a doce varones muertos antes de nacer Isabella. El conde necesitaba la fortuna de Alec para que Swan siguiera ligado a su familia; y Alec ansiaba el poder y el prestigio que le otorgaría el casarse con la única hija del conde y, por tanto, heredar el título y las tierras.

—¡Marchaos! —bramó el conde sin necesidad, alzando un puño en desesperación. En cuanto se marcharon los soldados, Charlie se volvió hacia el prometido de su hija—. Tenemos que encontrarla, o no habrá alianza posible.

—La encontraremos, y al culpable también. —Alec entrecerró los ojos para ver a los hombres partir. Cuando volvió a mirar al conde, sus hundidos ojos eran negros.

—Isabella nunca se habría marchado sola —replicó el conde con el ceño fruncido—. Sabe cuál es su deber con respecto a vos; nunca huiría.

Alec no habló, pero asintió despacio con la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguna noticia de Lynne, su doncella? —preguntó Charlie.

—Uno de los campesinos informó de haberla visto pasar antes de que Isabella desapareciera. Lo más seguro es que huyera con algún amante —respondió Alec sin esperanza. Miró distraídamente hacia lo lejos, protegiéndose los ojos con la mano—. Supongo que con alguien del poblado del pantano.

—Esos del pantano son una panda de campesinos apestosos —gruñó el conde, descartando el destino de la criada desaparecida con un movimiento de la mano—. Esa Lynne siempre fue rara.

Los labios de Alec se trocaron en una mueca.

—Iré yo mismo con vuestros hombres y buscaré a mi dama; no puede haber ido muy lejos. No puedo quedarme aquí parado, presenciando su inutilidad, ni un minuto más.

—De acuerdo, Alec, partid —gruñó el conde, irritado. Le dio una patada a una piedra que había junto a la puerta—. Pues vais en busca de vuestro futuro. Sin boda, no hay título nobiliario.

Alec frunció el ceño.

—Charlie, sin Isabella, no tendréis más alternativa que darme vuestro título.

Isabella se restregó la nariz y se subió la falda hasta la cintura, tratando en vano de mantenerla apartada del negro hollín. Parecía que no ubieran limpiado la lumbre de la cocina desde que la hicieron. La piedra estaba sucia de los restos de comidas anteriores.

La calidad de su capa no era buena, pero estaba hecha de una lana muy resistente. Era el vestido de una criada, y era menos glamoroso que las vestimentas a las que estaba acostumbrada, pero dadas las circunstancias, poco le importaba. Se contentaba con cualquier cosa, con tal de que estuviera limpio.

Suspirando, recordó la cantidad de vestidos y velos de colores que había poseído en casa de su padre. El conde siempre había estado pendiente de que fuera bien vestida, como correspondía a su rango. Estaba tan pendiente que a veces Isabella no podía evitar pensar que trataba de compensarle con regalos la falta de cariño. Su último regalo había sido una preciosa capa color crema hecha de delicado lino; había sido para suavizar la noticia que tenía que darle: su compromiso con Lord Alec. Se suponía que sería su vestido de novia.

_Esos días han quedado atrás. Ahora soy menos que una criada: soy una prisionera._

Isabella se regañó por ser tan banal y centró toda su atención en su tarea de limpiar a mano el castillo de Cullen. El viejo caldero negro que colgaba de la lumbre apestaba a gachas de pescado; lo único que le habían ofrecido de comer. Sintió los ojos de las criadas de la cocina clavados en su espalda, así que pasó la mano por el borde del caldero, sabiendo que, antes de que le diera tiempo a mirar siquiera, sus dedos quedarían cubiertos de grasa.

La lumbre no era más que un ejemplo de lo descuidado y lo abandonado que estaba el castillo de Cullen. Las telarañas de los antiguos y nuevos aposentos de Edén no habían sido más que el comienzo; la cosa se ponía mucho peor a medida que avanzaba. Isabella había pensado con demasiado optimismo que su primera habitación había estado tan descuidada debido a que nadie la habría utilizado antes que ella. Pero se le había caído el alma a los pies al ver el resto de los pasillos y al ver cómo eran sus nuevos aposentos. En el piso superior, las paredes de madera estaban astilladas y llenas de polvo. Los tapices estaban destrozados, los colchones de paja olían a humedad, y la gasa que colgaba de los doseles de las camas, agujereada. La sala principal, en el piso inferior, no era mucho mejor, aunque a primera vista parecía más limpia que los dormitorios.

Pero eso sólo se debe a que los hombres viven aquí abajo. Es difícil que aquello que se utiliza acumule polvo y suciedad. Girándose con desdén, suspiró y observó con frialdad a los criados que allí había. Isabella miró uno a uno a los ojos antes de hablar:

—Ordené que limpiaran este caldero y la lumbre antes de que volviera. Han pasado más de dos horas de ello y aún no se ha hecho.

Ninguno de los criados respondió, y ninguno se movió para tocar el caldero en cuestión. Isabella se limpió los dedos en el delantal para apartarse el pelo de la cara con el dorso de la mano. Se había recogido los rizos con un trozo de cuero, de forma que no le cayeran por la cara mientras ayudaba a limpiar.

—El duque me ha solicitado que actúe como señora del castillo, ¿queréis responder ante su furia? Pues no seré la única que la sufra si no aprueba la forma en que se hacen las cosas. —Isabella habría preferido no tener que recurrir a las amenazas, pero los criados se negaban a escucharla. Llevaba toda la mañana peleando contra su vagancia.

Al principio había tratado de que reemplazaran los juncos de la sala principal con nueva paja limpia, pero no lo consiguió. Luego había tratado de que quitaran las telarañas de las vigas que había sobre el comedor, mas siguieron resistiéndose a hacerlo. Lo mismo sucedió cuando trató de que retiraran los escombros que había junto a la empalizada. Cuando preguntó por el picapedrero local, se rieron de ella.

—No sé cuánto tiempo estará fuera su señoría, pero sé que como no vea claras mejoras a su vuelta... —Isabella se miró las manos, retorciéndolas con horror, dejando a propósito que los aprensivos criados imaginaran lo que quisieran. Pareció surtir su efecto, pues una de las muchachas más altas dio un paso al frente.

—Mi señora —dijo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia—. No sabemos cómo hacerlo.

—¿No sabéis cómo limpiar un caldero? —preguntó Isabella sin creerlo—. ¿Cómo es posible? Es muy sencillo.

—Lo que quiero decir, mi señora, es que no nos han dicho cuales son nuestras tareas. ¿Quién debe limpiar el caldero de todos nosotros? ¿Quién debe reemplazar la paja? —La criada se encogió de hombros con delicadeza y se miró los pies sucios, golpeando una piedrecilla con ellos—. El rey Carlisle nos envió a todos nosotros a trabajar aquí. Nuestras tierras fueron arrasadas por las guerras, así que tampoco teníamos ningún hogar al que volver. Los vikingos quemaron nuestras granjas, y el rey nos concedió la oportunidad de trabajar como criados para mi señor mientras éste fuera su prisionero.

—¿Cómo os llamáis? —preguntó Isabella.

_¡No me extraña que el castillo se caiga a trozos! El señor no se ha preocupado por él._

—Alice. —La criada alzó la cabeza brevemente y volvió a mirarse los pies. Tomó el borde del delantal con la mano y tironeo de un hilo que colgaba.

—¿Alguien sabe cómo se limpia la paja? —preguntó Isabella al grupo en general. Una de las criadas alzó un brazo tembloroso, mirando a su alrededor al hacerlo, para ver si era la única—. Perfecto; os encargaréis de la tarea, pues. Haced un fuego junto a la empaliza y elegid a otras seis personas para que os ayuden. El resto limpiareis las telarañas de las vigas. Empezaremos con la limpieza de la sala principal y de la cocina, antes de seguir con la planta superior. Quiero que esta morada resplandezca antes de que su señoría vuelva supongo que todos queremos tenerle contento.

Isabella se mordió el labio, pensativa, y señaló a una criada con pinta de duendecillo.

—Id a buscar al picapedrero. Decidle que necesitemos que repare inmediatamente esas piedras sueltas. A medida que vayáis limpiando la paja, informad de cualquier otra piedra suelta que encontréis en el suelo. No quiero que los invitados de su señoría tropiecen.

Las criadas rieron entre dientes, volviéndose hacia la criada a la que le había ordenado que buscara al albañil. La mujer había empalidecido y miraba a la nueva señora del castillo con pesar.

—Harold no se tomará a bien... —empezó a decir el duendecillo muerta de miedo ante la tarea que le habían encomendado.

—Informad a Harold de que será el primero en responder ante el monstruo en cuanto el señor haya vuelto. ¡Creo que lo hará con suficiente rapidez! — espetó Alice antes de que Isabella pudiera responder. Las criadas soltaron risillas y la duendecillo tragó con fuerza, pero asintió con la cabeza, conforme.

Isabella trató de no fruncir el ceño por la forma en que veían a su señor, pero no quería animarlas. Cada vez que pensaba en Edward, ya no pensaba en él como en un monstruo, como había hecho al principio. Todo cuanto recordaba era el tacto de sus manos sobre su cuerpo, la presión de sus labios en los suyos. Algo sucedía entre ellos; algo tórrido y potente. Tal vez lo mejor era que no explotara. Isabella se sonrojó al ver que las criadas la observaban, expectantes.

—Haced como os he dicho —ordenó, con un gesto de la mano. Las criadas asintieron y salieron de la cocina. Algunas de ellas se susurraban las unas a las otras, asombradas por la forma en que se había ruborizado la noble. Isabella hizo como si no las hubiera oído. Alice se quedó atrás tímidamente, y Isabella se giró hacia ella con interés.

—Mi señora, su señoría volverá dentro de dos días —le informó la criada—. Es lo máximo que se aleja nunca del castillo.

—Oh. —Isabella se preguntaba a dónde habría ido—. Entonces tenemos tiempo de sobra para adecentar este lugar, si trabajamos duro. —¿Mi señora, deseáis que me ocupe del caldero? —Alice vacilaba; le dio una patada a la piedra que había suelta y se detuvo en seco, con mirada de culpabilidad.

* * *

**Espero que Disfruten este cap!**

**Como les prometí un Cap de Regalo, Publicare el otro Cuando pueda**

**Nos Leemos En otro Cap! ^^**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


	8. Capitulo 7

**Los Personajes no son Míos, pertenecen a Stephany Meyer**

**Las historia es una Adaptación así Que tampoco es Mía**

**Publicare el nombre de la autora al final de la historia**

* * *

**Capitulo 7**

—Podéis ayudarme con ello —le indicó Isabella, asintiendo firmemente con la cabeza. Forcejeó para empujar el pesado caldero fuera de la lumbre y colocarlo en el suelo—. Si queremos hacerlo bien, necesitaremos agua y lejía.

—Hay un pozo en el patio —replicó Alice con una amplia sonrisa—, y un montón de lejía en la despensa.

—¿En la despensa? —Isabella sacudió la cabeza con consternación—. ¿Junto a la comida?

—No sabíamos dónde ponerla. —Alice se encogió de hombros.

Isabella tenía la ligera sensación de que la criada se había quedado atrás por algo más que para ayudarla. ¿Sería aquella atractiva mujer la amante del duque? Alice era una de las criadas más guapas tendría sentido que el duque intimara con ella. Un latigazo de celos le golpeó el pecho de pronto, al pensarlo.

_Tampoco es que quiera ocupar su puesto_.

Isabella se obligó a sonreír, temerosa de que la piel de su tirante rostro se rompiera con el esfuerzo.

—Ayudadme a llevar esto junto al pozo —ordenó Isabella. De pronto, descubrió que quería estar en compañía de la joven. Agarro un asa y observó a la criada, expectante.

Alice asintió y agarró la otra asa, obviamente sorprendida de ver a una dama de su alcurnia ensuciarse las manos con las tareas del hogar. Las dos mujeres se abrieron paso con dificultad en silencio. Alice señaló con la cabeza hacia un punto pasado el huerto de verduras y hierbas.

La brisa le llevó el fuerte aroma a salvia, perejil y camomila al pasar por ahí apresuradamente. Era un huerto pequeño y tenía un tosco banco de piedra, junto al que alguien había dejado una cesta llena de verduras frescas: apio, cebollas, calabazas. Pasado el huerto junto a la pared de piedra negra, había un gigantesco roble que parecía algo descolocado en aquel huerto, pero Isabella llegó a la conclusión de que estaba allí porque, sencillamente, el señor del castillo se preocupaba de ello.

Caminaron apresuradamente con la pesada carga, aproximándose al pozo del patio. Con cada paso que daban, sus esbeltos brazos se tensaban un poco más. Se les acercaron varios perros al verlas llegar tratando de olisquear lo que portaban. Alice trató de apartarlos de su falda de una patada, y a punto estuvo de caerse al suelo en el proceso. Isabella observó asqueada cómo uno de los chuchos entraba en la cocina.

Las mujeres estaban colocando el caldero en el suelo con gruñidos de esfuerzo cuando un fuerte y musculoso caballero se les acerco. Se apartó el largo oscuro cabello que le caía por el rostro y sus jóvenes labios se curvaron en una sonrisa picara, pese a que parecía hacerlo sin querer.

—Dejad que os ayude con eso —se ofreció el caballero con galantería. Parecía que acabara de volver de realizar sus ejercicios matutinos, pues su espalda, desnuda y morena, brillaba de sudor. Sonrió como un chiquillo a Alice y se giró hacia Isabella para hacerle una reverencia—: Mi señora, soy Jasper. Si alguna vez necesitara algo...

—Muchas gracias, Sir Jasper —le interrumpió Isabella agradecida. Asintió la cabeza hacia el guapo joven y ocultó su sonrisa mientras observaba a Alice por el rabillo del ojo. Las mejillas de la criada se habían teñido de un atractivo rosa, y la joven suspiró bellamente al ver que Jasper les quitaba el caldero de las manos y se lo llevaba sin esfuerzo, sonriendo tímidamente a la criada.

Isabella vio las miradas de deseo que se dirigían y trató de no reírse, sintiéndose en cierto modo aliviada pues, aunque Alice fuera la amante de Edward, a la joven no parecía gustarle el duque en exceso.

—Su ayuda es bien recibida, señor.

—¿Dónde quiere mi señora que lo deje? —preguntó, moviendo su cabeza de chiquillo.

—Junto al pozo —respondió Alice por Isabella. La criada se puso de puntillas para señalar en la dirección obvia del agua. Chupándose los labios, miró tímidamente hacia otro lado.

Jasper se puso delante de ellas asintiendo con la cabeza y cargó el caldero sin problemas hasta el pozo. Isabella se giró para observar a Alice, pero la joven estaba sumisa en su ensoñación del atractivo caballero de ojos Azules. Miró al frente para seguir a Jasper y suspiró exasperada al ver a un perro hambriento persiguiendo a una gallina, y se hizo la nota mental de que habría que construir un corral aparte para las aves de corral. No le atraía la idea de que el ganado la abordara cada vez que tratara de dar una vuelta por el patio.

Hasta ahora, el castillo de Cullen no había impresionado a Isabella demasiado. Aunque parecía tener mucho potencial, no se había aprovechado bien. Los criados lo habían descuidado demasiado, aunque ahora ya sabía que en parte se debía a que el duque no se había encargado de encomendarles las labores a hacer.

No sabía mucho acerca del castillo y las propiedades de alrededor; lo poco que sabía era lo que había oído decir durante las conversaciones políticas que mantenía su padre a la mesa.

Cullen era uno de los ducados más pequeños y más recientes de Wessex, pues se había nombrado ducado el año anterior. El castillo era pequeño, especialmente para un duque. La casa de su padre, que no era más que un conde, era mucho mayor y tenía más tierras a su alrededor. Recordaba haber oído decir a su padre que era un escándalo que se pusiera a un monstruo extranjero en una posición de tanto poder, cuando los hombres leales como él no obtenían títulos mayores.

—Decidme, Alice. —Isabella se detuvo e hizo señas a la criada para que hiciera lo mismo. Y, cuando Jasper estuvo fuera del alcance, continuó—: ¿Por qué sabéis que mi señor es un prisionero?

—Porque lo es, mi señora. —Alice la miró sorprendida, sacudiéndose el hollín de las manos en el delantal y dejando una mancha negra sobre la lana gris. Dirigió a Jasper una última mirada anhelante antes de centrar toda su atención en Isabella.

—¿Pero, por qué? Posee todo esto. ¿Cómo va a ser esto una prisión? —preguntó Isabella sorprendida—. Es cierto que se trata de una morada sucia, pero aún así le han dado tierras. En mis viajes he visto cosas mucho peores que estas. Al menos la casa está hecha de piedra, y no de madera, que prende. Así que, decidme, ¿cómo puede un duque con tales privilegios ser un prisionero?

—Es un prisionero del rey Carlisle, mi señora. En realidad, Cullen pertenece al rey; al menos eso es lo que pensamos la mayoría. En cuanto los vikingos comiencen una nueva guerra, el rey desterrará al duque. —Los enérgicos ojos verdes de Alice se agrandaron, intimidados. Parecía sorprendida de que Lady Isabella no conociera la historia. Las mujeres emprendieron despacio el camino hacia el pozo—. El rey del Danelaw le concedió el título de duque después de que viniera a Wessex como prisionero. Su rey, Aro, le envió para asegurar la paz entre los vikingos y nosotros. Se dice que el rey Aro hizo un pacto con el Diablo y, a cambio, le dieron al duque. Después, el rey envió al demoníaco lord aquí para que esperara a que llegara el momento de acabar con Wessex.

—Tonterías. —Isabella alzó una ceja, escéptica, pero no ordenó a la criada que dejara de contarle la historia. Le avergonzó recordar que ella también había creído eso del duque. Había oído a su padre hablar acerca de un tratado entre Wessex y los vikingos, pero en su momento no se había parado a pensarlo demasiado, pues los hombres se pasaban la vida haciendo y deshaciendo tratados—. ¿Un demonio?

—Sí, mi señora —dijo Alice con suavidad. La criada puso una mano en el brazo de Isabella para que se detuviera. Observó a su alrededor antes de decirle en un susurro apresurado—: ¿No habéis visto sus espantosas cicatrices? Son las marcas del infierno. Yo las he visto, de cerca, y dan verdadero miedo.

—Sí, una vez —respondió Isabella distraídamente. Sólo le había visto una vez, aquella vez en el oscuro pasillo, y la mayoría de lo que había visto no había sido con los ojos, sino a través del tacto. Se tocó los labios y enrojeció. Edward se había marchado la mañana siguiente a su beso; Carmen no había querido decirle adonde, y ahora se preguntaba si los criados sabrían dónde estaba el duque.

La mañana posterior al beso, a Isabella la había trasladado de aposentos, tal y como le había prometido. Su nueva habitación era maravillosa, en comparación con su primera prisión. La cama era gruesa y estaba cubierta de pieles nuevas. Estaba contenta con el cambio, aunque su primera orden hubiera sido mandar limpiar los aposentos.

—Entonces sabéis que es cierto: lleva la marca del infierno —asintió Alice—. Le he visto desnudo, mi señora, y la visión es espantosa.

Isabella tembló ante su confesión y trató de no parecer decepcionada. Era plenamente consciente de que era muy normal que los nobles se acostaran con muchas de sus criadas. Su propio padre había conquistado la cuestionable virtud de todas las de su castillo. ¿Por qué no iba a hacer lo mismo el duque?

Isabella recordó sus desagradables palabras al ver las cicatrices de la mano del duque. ¿No le había dicho algo parecido? Pero al ver que un relámpago de dolor atravesaba sus encantadores ojos, se había arrepentido de haberlo dicho. Durante aquel corto periodo de tiempo, vio a un hombre que no se parecía en nada a un monstruo. Aquel simple recuerdo podía hacerle olvidar todas las amenazas que había pronunciado contra ella.

—Lleva la marca del fuego, no del infierno -—le corrigió Isabella, apretando el paso—. No es lo mismo.

—No, es el fuego del infierno —insistió Alice, tratando de seguirla.

—¿Ha hecho daño a alguien de aquí? —Isabella se limpió los dedos en el delantal, simulando examinar el tejido. Le temblaban las manos.

—No, aún no, pero sólo lleva aquí un año. —Alice sonrió a Jasper, quien asintió desde lo lejos. Había dejado el caldero junto al pozo y ahora volvía lentamente hacia el campo de prácticas. Alice se sonrojó al ver que el caballero le guiñaba un ojo—. Ya os lo he dicho, aguarda a que llegue el momento.

—¿Cómo se hizo las heridas? ¿Alguien de aquí sabe la verdad? — Isabella se recordó que no debía parecer demasiado susceptible en cuanto a la reputación de Edward. Los criados creerían lo que quisieran de él, poco importaba que se interpusiera.

_¿Y por qué iba yo a interponerme? _

—No, nadie; tal vez Eleazar. Él y Carmen vinieron aquí con su señoría. También llegaron algunos más, pero Eleazar y Carmen son los únicos a los que tiene completamente hechizados. —Alice se inclinó sobre el pozo y recogió el cubo—. Nos regañan si nos oyen hablar de él.

Trabajaron en silencio durante un rato, vertiendo agua en el caldero. Lo aclararon varias veces, echando su contenido al suelo. Varios de los perros del castillo se acercaron para lamer los restos de comida que caían; Isabella apartó con cuidado a uno de los chuchos que se había puesto junto a su pie.

—Tal vez mi señor no nos haya herido a ninguno, pero no hay duda de que es un demonio... un demonio que aguarda a que llegue su hora. —Alice asintió con la cabeza, como para confirmar su decreto. Sus ojos parecían gritar: "¡prestad atención a lo que os digo!" —¿Qué habéis oído? Decidme lo que sepáis y veré a ver si es razonable.

—Su voz —empezó a decir Alice.

—No, he viajado y he oído muchas formas distintas de hablar. Su acento no es raro.

_Bueno, no todo es mentira. _

—Sus cicatrices —continuó Alice, asintiendo dubitativamente—. Dicen que sostuvo a su mujer mientras la quemaba. También trató de quemar a su bebé, y la habría matado de no haber sido por su mujer, que no lo permitió. Lanzó al bebé fuera de las llamas y recibió todo el fuego ella para salvar al bebé. Tras la muerte de su mujer, vio a la niña y permitió que viviera, pero ahora la niña también lleva la marca del demonio.

Isabella frunció el ceño.

—Oculta a la niña en algún lugar y se dice que la están instruyendo en las artes oscuras. —Alice se estremeció y se santiguó—. Él la espera, y el día que se reúnan, arrasarán Wessex. La tierra quedará cubierta por ríos de sangre, el...

—Ya basta —interrumpió Isabella, volviendo al trabajo con gesto despectivo. Recordó sus sueños: el cielo que llovía sangre. Tal vez hubiera algo de cierto en aquella historia. Alzó el caldero que habían aclarado para volver a meterlo en la cocina.

—Pero... —protestó Alice, ayudándola a llevar el caldero. Ahora que no quedaban restos de comida en él, pesaba mucho menos—... estaba a punto de llegar a la mejor parte de la historia.

—¿Qué me decís de Sir Jasper y vos? —preguntó Isabella, haciendo caso omiso de la persistencia de la joven. Se moría por cambiar de tema, pues no quería seguir oyendo los desvaríos de la joven. El hombre que Alice le describía no podía ser el mismo que le había besado con tanta pasión.

Alice comenzó a llorar; sus desgarradores sollozos sacudían sus delgados hombros.

—Queremos casarnos, pero el duque se niega a hablar de ello con Jasper. No podemos casarnos sin su consentimiento, pues Jasper es uno de sus hombres y yo soy su criada.

Isabella dejó el caldero y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro a la dramática y emotiva joven. No sabía qué decirle; por propia experiencia, no podía pensar nada bueno de los matrimonios. Aunque desconocía las razones del duque para no escuchar lo que el caballero tenía que decirle.

—Esperábamos que pudierais hablar vos con él; quizá pudierais convencerle de que acepte. —Alice sonrió a Isabella con los ojos brillantes de esperanza.

—No me corresponde interferir. —Isabella dejó caer la mano—.Soy tan prisionera aquí como mi señor... tal vez más, pues no puedo abandonar Cullen.

—No, vos sois de la nobleza; sois de su misma clase. Si quisiera escuchar a alguien, os escucharía a vos —insistió Alice. Se negaba a abandonar las esperanzas—. Si os pidió que cuidarais de su hogar...

Isabella escuchó lo que la mirada esperanzada de Alice le decía sin palabras.

—Si el tema sale a colación, haré lo que pueda. Pero dudo mucho que mis palabras influyan de ninguna manera en sus decisiones.

—Oh, mi señora, ¡gracias! —exclamó emocionada la criada, y pasó las manos alrededor del cuello de su señora—. ¡Sabía que le convenceríais!

Isabella ignoró su reacción y dejó que la joven la abrazara brevemente antes de apartarse. Las muestras de afecto le incomodaban un poco. Enderezó los hombros y se giró para volver a levantar el caldero.

—Vayamos dentro, o a su regreso el duque no estará de humor para oír nada que no sea su propia cólera.

Alice asintió. Una suave sonrisa de aplomo asomó a su hermoso rostro, como si supiera que Lady Isabella haría realidad su sueño de compartir la vida con Jasper. Isabella deseó estar igual de segura.

Isabella estaba satisfecha de cómo había mejorado el castillo desde su llegada. En cuanto encomendó las tareas correspondientes a los criados, éstos comenzaron a trabajar con más ahínco. Cullen necesitaba alguna pequeña reparación, aunque tampoco se podía hacer demasiado con el color negro de las piedras con que estaba construido. Había tratado en vano de aclarar las piedras con lejía, pero sólo consiguió oscurecerlas aún más.

Le había pedido a Eleazar que organizara a los hombres para realizar las tareas más duras, pues ella no tenía suficiente fuerza, y había solicitado a Carmen que se hiciera cargo de las mujeres, al menos hasta que Edward regresara y aceptara los cambios que se habían realizado; aunque Isabella dudaba que le importara nada de lo que había hecho, pues hasta ahora no se había ocupado demasiado de organizar el castillo. Era como si no le importara lo que sucediera en su casa.

Incluso ordenó a los criados que airearan el cuarto del duque, pese a que tampoco había mucho que hacer allí. Su colcha era de un material interesante, distinto a cualquiera de los que hubiera visto hasta el momento. Deslizó la mano por la suave y sedosa tela con facilidad, hasta que se topó con una hebra de pelo oscuro. Alzando el cabello excepcionalmente largo, suspiró y jugó con él, enredándoselo en el dedo.

Cuando nadie la observaba, no pudo evitar acercar la nariz a su almohada; olía a él. El recuerdo le hizo temblar de nuevo y le impedía mover el rostro de la cama. El mero hecho de pensar en cómo olía hizo que se excitara. Desconcertada, se maldijo por lo que le atraía.

Las sábanas estaban limpias y el suelo barrido y fregado. Habían retirado las telarañas de las vigas. Isabella pensó que sabría más de aquel hombre viendo sus aposentos, pero la habitación era escasa. Tenía una inmensa cama con dosel, cuyas cortinas se podían correr para ocultar lo de dentro, y una enorme chimenea de piedra. Junto a la lumbre había un taburete, y su baúl estaba a los pies de la cama, mas lo tenía cerrado con llave. Era como si no tuviera ningún objeto personal; hecho que la decepcionó enormemente.

Cuando acabó con las habitaciones superiores, hasta las que no se utilizaban brillaban con frescura. Pese a que las camas necesitaban nuevas colchas y los suelos de piedra alfombras, Isabella lavó y dejó todo lo que encontró como estaba. No se atrevió a mandar hacer nada nuevo, pues sabía cuáles eran los verdaderos recursos de Edward. Por su castillo, se veía que no era un hombre rico, y quizá no se tomara a bien que derrochara dinero. Aunque su pobreza poco le importaba, pues lo que más le había preocupado era la limpieza.

Isabella no volvió a la parte del castillo donde la habían mantenido prisionera; se limitó a hacer que las criadas frotaran la parte del pasillo que se veía desde el hueco de la escalera.

También se mantuvo fiel a su palabra y no trató de escapar; aunque eso no impedía que, de vez en cuando, se le pasara la idea por la cabeza. La puerta se dejaba a menudo abierta para que los campesinos entraran y salieran, y Eleazar había llegado a ofrecerle uno de los caballos de los establos para que saliera a dar un paseo. Pero, aunque la idea le atraía, no se atrevía a aventurarse fuera de los muros del castillo de Cullen por miedo a que el duque malinterpretara su acto, y ella había dado su palabra.

Por las noches, rezaba por que sus arreglos agradaran a Edward, pues cuanto menos tiempo pasaba en su compañía, más dudaba del dolor que creyó percibir en él aquella noche en la oscuridad del pasillo. No conocía de su señor más que lo que los criados le contaban; y nada de lo que le dijeran era alentador, salvo lo que decían Eleazar y Carmen. Y hasta su lealtad era, en parte, desalentadora.

Pero había algo en el duque... en su voz, que la hechizaba. Tenía un acento tan tosco y viril; su presencia le hacía estremecerse. No era algo desagradable, sino una mezcla de excitación y miedo. Le había besado en la boca hasta que deseó sus caricias. Algunos habían tratado de besarla antes, pero nunca lo habían conseguido. El beso de Edward había sido dulce, nada que ver con su severa reputación. Había tantas contradicciones en él.

Isabella suspiró; los labios le palpitaban. Se frotó los hombros con la mano, esparciendo el resto de la paja fresca con el pie, y se volvió a Alice.

—¿Habéis oído eso?

—Es la puerta principal, mi señora. —La joven la miró asustada. Los ojos se le habían agrandado y la voz se convirtió en un susurro agudo—. El monstruo ha vuelto.

—Alice, no volváis a llamarle así en mi presencia. —Isabella había entablado una extraña especie de amistad con la joven y le sonrió para suavizar la reprimenda—. El duque no es ningún monstruo

—Sí, mi señora —asintió Alice, aunque sus ojos aún brillaban dudosos.

Isabella sintió como si una oscura nube hubiera cubierto de pronto el castillo. Las caras de los criados, que hasta hacía un momento habían resplandecido con sonrisas, se apagaron de pronto. Dejaron de realizar sus tareas para mirar a su alrededor con ansiedad. Vio que un par de ellos se arrodillaban junto a la paja, tratando de colocarla, sin necesidad, con movimientos frenéticos. E incluso algunos corrían a la cocina, a ocultarse.

Decidió ignorar a los angustiados criados y salió al patio. Pese al miedo que le tenía, no podía esperar a ver a Edward a la luz del día. Tal vez así dejara de parecerle una criatura tan misteriosa. Al moverse, sintió que una mano la tomaba suavemente del codo. Se giró y asintió a Eleazar, quien la escoltó hasta el patio.

—Eleazar —dijo al atravesar la puerta que llevaba fuera. El sol brillaba intensamente en el cielo, haciendo que el hogar pareciera cálido. Pese a ello, Isabella se estremeció. Se centró en la puerta abierta y continuó—: ¿creéis que se enfadará por lo que he hecho?

—¿Y qué es lo que habéis hecho, mi señora?

Isabella se paralizó al escuchar el marcado acento. Una brisa fría la recorrió de pies a cabeza, arrastrando algunas pajas que habían quedado enredadas en su pelo, suelto por la cara. No había pensado que Edward pudiera estar ya dentro del patio. No le gustó la forma en que se dirigió a ella, llamándola "mi señora"; sonaba casi despectivo.

Eleazar le imprimió confianza apretándole el codo antes de soltarla, y se retiró sin decir nada.

* * *

**Espero que les Guste este Cap!**

**Como les prometí Aca esta el siguiente cap de Regalo**

**Me encantan sus Reviews, Son los que me inspiran a seguir esta Historia, Gracias**

**Nos Leemos en el siguiente Cap! ^^**

**Kizzes**

**By: Laura D.**


End file.
